Monster
by Sheena Wicked
Summary: Hinata has more then one secrets some that even her famly that hate every fiber in her body because of Haishi inablity to tell the whole truth. Naruto the kyuubi host and get beaten all his life watch as these two with one more grow to full sum inside NH
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello everybody i have another story.

Naruto: What about your others ones.

Me: *Blushes* well um I am going to still write Alter ego But the other two are going to be i am going to change a lot about the story i had a chang of  
Heart on them i just haven't put a author note on it yet.

Hinata: don't you think you should so you can make other people stop waiting.

Me: er I will soon.

Naruto:Whatever.

Me: I don't own naruto or any characters in it just mines if i make any and the plot.

Hinata has more then one secrets some that even her famly that hate every fiber in her body because of Haishi inablity to tell the whole truth. Naruto the kyuubi host and get beaten all his life watch as these two with one more grow to become the strogest of their generation. watch them go through the rough times and the best time as they reach their goals.

* * *

Chapter 1

Calm and lifelessly I sat on my bed in the cross-legged style as my dull lavender eyes stared at my window. Yes I was staring _at _my window and not _out _it. And I have a very good reason as to why I'm staring at it and not out.

And that reason is that the blinds are closed and I don't want to open it.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything just a random sound would do because it was too quiet when someone entered my room without my permission.

Now that surprise me but I didn't changed my expression. No one and in this family would go into my room unless they were forced to. You know when a member of the main family doesn't want to check on me they'll make a branch member do it.

I turned my head slowly to my door and saw Hiashi, my father, also the head of the Hyuuga family

The bastard.

He went over to my dresser and slammed a bottle with something in it on my dresser. His anger rolling off of him in waves and guess what. It was all directed at me aren't I lucky. Notice my sarcasm.

Usually they choose my nightstand to slam stuff on hoping to startle me-or at least get a reaction out of me. But then again my dresser was closer to my door then my night stand was. Plus I don't react to them.

You see my nightstand is by my bed which is close to my window. Where else my dresser is by my closet as I said closer to my door.

I looked my father in the eyes and just stared at him. Anger was everywhere on him so looking in his eyes wouldn't change a thing.

"You do know you shouldn't enter a girl room without knocking", I said slowly, "What if I was changing clothes"; I continued a smirk making its way on my lips.

He snorted and glared at me.

"Shut up". He sneered. "Here these just came in for you I want you to take one every morning", he said.

This time I snorted.

"You're out of your damn mind if you think I'm taking anymore pills that you give me", I told him my voice never changing its pitch. The same monotone I use whenever I'm talking to them.

He got angry, picked the bottle of pills up, and threw them at my head. It hurt a lot.

The angry abusive bastard.

"You will take them and I will know if you do also I have enrolled you into the academy they start at eight", he said then left the room.

I sighed and ran my hands threw my hair as I looked at the bottle of pills. I picked them up and sighed.

"Damn bastard father", I whispered as I rolled the pills in my hands. Shaking my head I sighed and pocketed the pills

"_He gave you some more pills", _a voice inside my head asks me. I sighed and nodded my head.

"If I have to take these then I'm not taking the other ones", I replied. I slowly got out of my bed and left my room where I was opened for the glares that the other Hyuugas give to me. I ignored them as I walk down to the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen and the kitchen staff all glared at me then left the room. I raised a brow at their action but said nothing and opted to shake my head instead. I got a glass from the cabinet and poured some water into it.

I took out the bottle of pills and opened it. I put the pill in my mouth and swallowed it with the water. I then put the glass in the sink and left the kitchen. I headed back to my room ignoring all the glares I got.

Once in my room I looked at my clock then headed into my bathroom to get washed up. Once I was done washing up I dried off and left my bathroom and went over to my closet.

I picked out a black tank top and some black pants. Once I had them on I put on a black jacket that was a size to big.

I loved this jacket. My mother gave it to me before she…passed yeah passed.

I didn't have to do much to my hair because of the style I had it in.

It looks like a duck ass, if it wasn't for the two strips in the front.

I loved this style.

Only because Hiashi my father and the elders hate it.

I mean come I'm a Hyuuga I should not have a duck's ass on my head.

But yeah I only like it because it gets on their nerves.

Other then that I would have grew my hair out long ago.

But then I would look like my mother if I do…

So I guess I keep this style because it irritates my father and the elders but also because I don't want to look like my mother.

I closed my eyes as I thought this and the image of the last time I saw my mother flash before my closed eye lids.

My eyes shot open with fright and I gasp out loud. Luckily I was in my room and no one heard me.

Once I calmed down I ran a hand through my duck like hair and sighed.

Those damn bastard.

I put on my sandals (Guess the color) and left my room keeping my head down as I left the Hyuuga compound cursing each and every one of them under my breath.

I continued walking until I was a good distance away from the compound. I stop and took a breath when I realize something.

I, as in Hinata Hyuuga, was outside the Hyuuga compound for the first time in my since my mother died.

Then I realize something else.

I as in Hinata Hyuuga who haven't socialized with anyone beside the voices in my head and the occasional insult from other Hyuugas in my family just stepped out of the compound into the very busy streets of Konoha that was filled with people.

'_Stupid mother fucking bastard of a father',_ I swore in my head as I slowly made my way to the academy.

I was some miles away when my stomach started to remind me that I didn't eat any breakfast along with any dinner the night before.

The people who were by me at the time all turned to look at me and gave me a weird look. I replied by blushing very hard. Other than that I said nothing.

I looked around the area I was in and found a small shop selling Ramen. By the smell of it I can tell it was food.

But that was all I knew about the ramen.

Shrugging my shoulders I went over to the stand and went inside the flaps for the door. I saw some stools and stat down.

"Hello there what kind of ramen would you like", an older girl with brown hair and brown eyes asks me. I stared at her for a minute before looking down with an embarrass blush on my face.

She seems nice.

"Ah", I said as and thought of what to say to her, "I…this is my…first time in a ramen shop", I said once I found something that didn't seem rude or make me look stupid.

The girl didn't yell at me or called me stupid like the Hyuugas do and I wasn't expecting her to do that either.

But when she smiled at me I was confused. I didn't let it show but I was confused.

"Well", the girl started "There's pork, beef, chicken, miso", she listed, "Those are the most common one people asks for from here so which one would you like", she asks.

"Ah", I paused again as I thought which one I would like best. "C-can I…I would like beef", I asks changing what I was about to say because I didn't want to seem like I was begging.

The brown haired girl nodded her head and went to an older man who looks kind of like her. _Probably her father,_ I thought.

A few minutes later the girl came back with my order.

"Here you go and by the way my names Ayame", she said. I nodded my head.

"I'm…my name is Hinata Hyuuga", I said as I took the bowel from her and sat it on the counter. I hate my name. I was about to eat when someone sat at the seat beside me

"AYAME-NII-CHAN", a voice that belongs to a boy yelled beside me.

He startled me making me jump and knock my bowel over.

Don't I hate loud noises huh?

I let out a depress sigh as I watch the liquid spread.

Well at least none of it got on my clothes.

Then I would have had to go back to the compound to get a change of clothes.

And I would hate that as much as I hate loud noises.

I let out a sigh of relief when I realize that.

I looked up from my knock over bowel to see the boy looking at me.

He had blue eyes, very deep blue eyes that were showing his pain and blond hair with whisker marks on his face.

He was cute and I could feel the heat on my face. Am I sick?

I looked over at Ayame who had seen the whole thing.

"Naruto", she said to the boy.

Hm so his name was Naruto.

"You should apologies to her", Ayame continued, "You made her knock her bowel over". I turned to look back at the boy and saw his eyes widen when he realize what he did.

"Ah I made you spill your ramen I'm so sorry how could I make you do that to your precious ramen I such a bad person for making you waste the food that the gods blessed us with", he shouted.

I raised a brow and turned my head ever so slowly to Ayame who was looking like she had trouble breathing from holding in her laughter. Either from what the Naruto boy was saying of from my expression that was a mix between creped out and confusion.

"He really loves ramen", was all she told me.

I nodded my head slowly and slowly turned to face the blond haired ramen lover and tuned in to what he was saying.

"…And I mess up your chance to eat you ramen that you came all the way over from wherever you live because Ichiraku ramen is the best", he was still talking when Ayame cleared her throat.

"Naruto that was Hinata's first bowel of ramen she was going to eat", she said.

The boy eyes widen even more if that was possible and started bowing his head.

"Oh my god I made you waste your first bowel of ramen that you came all the way over here to eat but it spilled because of me and now you have to get another one but it won't be the same as the first because…".

Okay so I was staring at him while thinking what would be the best way to tell him to shut up without seeming rude.

So I put my hand over his mouth. He stopped talking and looked up at me with his deep blue eyes filled with confusion…and was that a hint if amusement I felt.

I can suddenly feel my face getting hotter again. Hm I wonder why.

"Shut up", I said. Well there goes the whole not being rude thing. I removed my hand from his mouth and he still looked confused and the amusement was still there somewhere.

"I…" I stopped in mid sentence and frowned a little…what was I about to say… oh yeah now I remember, "its okay".

The boy Naruto opened his mouth to say something but I covered it before he could.

"Really…it is…I could just pay for another bowel", I told him. He nodded his head and I removed my hand from over his mouth.

"You don't have to pay for another bowel this one is on the house", Ayame said as she came back and handed me another bowel of beef ramen.

When did she leave was my question. Not that I said it out loud.

"Ah", I said since I didn't know what to say.

I took one bite of it and it was delicious. I felt some eyes on me and looked up to see Ayame staring at me and from my side vision I can see Naruto doing the same. I let confusion show on my face because I didn't want to ask why they were staring at me.

"So how does it taste", Ayame asks.

Ah, so that's why they were staring at me.

"It tastes…"

Good or great which one should I use. Good or great good or great good or great…Hinata their waiting for your answer.

"It tastes great", I said and their eyes lit up, and they both grinned a grin worthy of the Chester cat jealously.

"Of course it taste great its food for the god", Naruto exclaimed and dug into his own bowel.

When did he get that? Again I didn't ask this out loud, so much for my observant skills.

I nodded my head going along with whatever he said and went back to eating my ramen. Once I was done I told them I would see them later and left to go to the academy. As I was walking I looked up at the sun, and I sighed a sigh of relief.

I wasn't going to be late. So they wouldn't have to tell Hiashi that I was.

But that also mean I left earlier than what my clock said.

Meaning someone came in my room and messed with my clock.

I sighed and quickened my past.

Once I made it to the academy I went inside and headed to the main office. I told them who I was and they gave me my teacher name, room number and a note to give the teacher. Once I got the information I left the office and went to find the room.

Once I found the classroom I knocked on the door and walked inside.

Everybody was looking at me as I walked up to the teacher. I gave him the note and waited until he finished reading it.

"Okay my name is Iruka and you will refer to me as Iruka-sensei", he said and I nodded.

"Ah", I said in understanding.

He then turned around to face the class.

"Okay class we have a new student her name is Hinata Hyuuga", he said.

I could feel all the girls glaring at me when a pink haired girl raised her hands.

Wait pink hair.

Is this shit for real?

"Yes Sakura", Iruka-sansei called.

"Um Iruka-sensei shouldn't she be put in a younger grade because she missed three years", the pink haired girl asks.

I stared at her with unblinking eyes and every time she looked at me she looked unnerved.

I looked down and smiled.

Ah how I can make people feel uncomfortable with one look. If you can't tell I pride myself in that ability.

"No Sakura because she already know the material so they bumped her up to this grade", Iruka-sensei said.

I looked up to see everybody still staring at me…well the boys were the girls were glaring.

Why I don't know.

"Okay Hinata tell us about yourself", Iruka-sensei said.

I looked at him and stared.

Is he for real?

From the look in his eyes I can tell he is.

Well fuck me side way because what am I suppose to say.

Oh um well I take pills I'm locked in my room all day so no one else can see me the only time I can come out without being glared at is when we have someone important coming over and being the heiress to the Hyuuga clan I have to be there while they're eating and listen to the whole conversation. Oh and let's not forget that I train by myself and suck at people skills.

Yeah like I'm going to say that then people would know just how fucked up I am.

And no matter how much I could care less if people know; they would look at my father and talked about his parenting skills, which there are none.

So they would have a lot to talk about.

Leaving him begin angry at me for people knowing.

It's another one of the Hyuuga pride thing that they think their perfect in every way possible, which isn't right.

Because you don't see any male members saying how good they are at fucking another man like they do when they talk about a woman.

Yeah they don't go around saying thing like that and I'm sure that some of them do go around bragging about how they fucked a man.

And I'm talking about a male member here.

It never gets out of the Hyuugas compound wall about how we have gay people in are clan.

Not that I hate gays.

Because the majority of the people I have on my sides are the gays.

Which isn't a lot but still it has to count for something right.

And they're not fully on my side because they still glare at me but they do treat me better then what most of the Hyuugas treat me.

Because in their eyes (which they deem perfect), I am less than the most scummy person on the planet.

Ah yes and that is the reason why I can't tell the truth.

You do get it right.

I looked up at the clock and not even a minute passed since I got lost in my thought.

Yet another thing I pride myself in.

"W…Well", I started. "I…like pressing flower…and making ointment", I told them.

Because what I just said was the truth.

I do like pressing flowers ever since my mother got me into it.

And I do need ointment to heal my cuts I get when I am forced to go against a member of my family.

"So you're going to be a medic Nin", Iruka-sensei asks.

I almost snorted.

Almost being the keyword.

"No", I told him.

He widens his eyes a little.

I guess the concept of me like making ointment but not becoming a medic Nin is a little hard to grasps.

Little being the key word.

Or it could be the way I said it.

Because looking up I can see some of the students eyes widen as well.

I did say it in a quick no room for arguments fashion. Also known as the leave me the hell alone way.

Yep it could defiantly be the way I said it.

"Why not", Iruka-sensei asks once he recovered.

Um well because I'm a monster.

"Because…" well obviously I can't tell them my real feeling as to why not, "I'm not…that good", I told them, which is a lie.

Because I'm good at making healing ointment and I could do the basics at healing.

Iruka-sensei nodded his head.

"Okay, you can-

Bam

"NARUTO UZAMAKI IS HERE".

I turned my head to see the same blued eyes boy with blond hair that was at the ramen shop. Out the corner of my eye I could see Iruka-sensei twitching.

I saw him go through a couple of hand seals and run up to Naruto. A few seconds later his head grew bigger than what it was.

What the fuck.

What kind of jutsu is that?

"NARUTO YOUR LATE", the teacher yelled in his…big head jutsu… I guess you can call it that.

Naruto smiled a fake sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Iruka", he said.

Iruka nodded his head and told him to sit down.

The blond haired boy was about to go to his seat when his eyes landed on my.

And for some reason my face started getting hotter.

I really need to know why.

The blue eyed boy eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Hey Hinata", he shouted, "I didn't know you were coming here I would have walked with you", he said.

"Ah", I said in a 'that's okay way'.

Naruto nodded his head and went seat, which was by the pink haired girl.

Seriously is her hair real that color or did she dye it.

Anyway once he sat down he said hi to her but she ignored him and stared at a boy who had a chicken ass hair style.

I stared at his hair much to the discomfort of the other girls in the room. Why I don't know.

Anyway I stared at him then looked up at his hair.

And then I touch my own hair.

And you know what.

I like my duck ass style better then the chicken ass one.

I turned from him and looked back at Iruka-sensei.

What was he about to say before Naruto interrupted him?

"Hinata", Iruka-sensei started, "You can pick anywhere to sit", he finished.

I nodded my head and headed towards the back right corner of the room.

Because everybody was sitting up in the front and sitting up there might led people to talk to me.

And that's a big no-no because I don't have any social skills.

Well isn't that a bummer.

Yet I pride myself with never being bored when I'm alone.

I have the voice in my head to thank for that.

Speaking of head voices, where is Haruka?

"_I…I'm still here…just sleepy",_ she said.

_I guess it's the pill making you…sleepy?_

"_I…know how can…I become sleepy",_ she replied.

_Well I guess you could become mentally tired…right?_

"_I guess",_ she said.

_Go to…sleep._

"_You're… going to be fine…by yourself…right",_ she ask me.

_Of course I would._

"_Okay then", _she replied then left.

I will not be fine by myself.

I am a nervous wreck by myself.

Well not really but now I would have to listen to whatever the teacher is saying and not Haruka witty banner.

"Okay class can someone tell me what Chakra is", Iruka-sensei asks.

Ah.

Chakra is the mix between your physical and spiritual energy.

The pink head girl hand shot up.

Seriously I cannot get off of how pink her hair is.

That cannot be real.

"Yes Sakura", Iruka-sensei asks. And if you listen closely you can tell he was tired of calling on her.

I almost laugh at that.

Almost being the keyword.

"Well Chakra is your spiritual and physical energy", she said and Iruka nodded his head.

I like the way I have it.

She looked like she smiled and shot a smirk at a girl with long blond hair in a pony tail and pale almost pupil less eyes.

What the fuck?

The pink haired girl then went back to staring at the chicken ass hair boy.

I still say my duck ass with two strips of hair in the front is better.

"That is correct", he said.

He then paced around the front of the room.

"Now can anyone tell me what's chakra is good for", he asks.

You can use chakra for ninjutsu Genjutsu and to enhance your strengths. You can also use chakra to heal wounds.

Not that I was going to say that.

Once again the pink haired girl raised her hand.

I don't think I'll ever call her by her real name…what was it again?

"Anybody but Sakura", Iruka-sensei asks.

Ah so her name is Sakura…well isn't that fitting.

She does have pink hair.

Seriously it's pink.

Anyway no one else raised their hands and Iruka-sensei sighed.

"If nobody raised their hands I am going to randomly call someone", he said and looked at me with a quick eye movement.

Well fuck me somebody better raised their hand or he's going to call on me.

How can I tell?

Well because he looked right at me when he said that.

Not that anybody else saw that by the way they were all nervous looking.

Iruka sighed.

"Okay Hinata tell me what is chakra good for", he asks.

The pink haired girl snorted.

I forgot her name again.

"Iruka-sensei she doesn't know the answer she doesn't even have a book yet", she said.

Well screw you too.

"Sakura", Iruka said to the pink haired girl. "Other people need a chance to answer a question beside you", he said then turned to me.

"So what's your answer", he asks.

Fuck you.

"Chakra… can be used… for Ninjutsu", I paused for a second, "Genjutsu", he was about to stop me when I opened my mouth again.

"It can also enhance your strength…and heal wounds", I finished.

He didn't say anything for a while.

And the pink haired girl looked back at me with glaring eyes.

Oh come one I just heard her name not that long ago and I forgot it.

"Enhance your strength", she said like it was a forging language. "You can't use chakra to enhance your strength", she finished and some kids laughed at me.

I said nothing but stared at her.

"Actually Sakura some people do use chakra to enhance their strengths", Iruka-sensei said. And all the kids who laughed at me turned around and laughed at her.

Ah.

I like him he put the pink haired girl in her cherry blossom place.

Lame I know.

"Hinata can you tell me somebody who use chakra to enhance their strength", he ask me.

Well fuck you too.

"L-Lady Tsunade", I said quickly looking down to hide my blush.

Why, because everybody was staring at me.

He smiled and nodded.

"That's correct", he said and I blushed.

"Now can someone tell me how you focused your chakra to do those things", he asks.

You use hands seals.

Pinky raised her hand.

Yes I'm calling her pinky now.

Why well because I can't remember her real name and pink haired girl takes too long to say.

"Sasuke", he said turning to the boy who had the chicken ass hair style.

"Hn", he said.

What the fuck is Hn? Is that even a word?

"Can you tell me how you focused your chakra to do the things Hinata listed", he asks.

"Hn", he said again.

And for some reason all the girls and some boys in the class had hearts in their eyes and stared at…what was his name… oh yeah Sasuke.

"You used hands seals to harness your chakra", he explained.

"Correct", Iruka-sensei said.

"Of course Sasuke-kun is correct", pinky said.

Okay, there was no reason as to why she should have said that.

Iruka-sensei ignored her and paced around the front of the room again.

Couldn't he sit down?

He's making me feel tired.

"Can someone tell me how you get the right amount of chakra to make the jutsu more affective", he asks.

Chakra control exercises.

Now I see where this class is going.

"Hinata can you answer this", he asks.

Ah.

I am going to hate him soon.

"Ah", I said quickly then snapped my mouth closed. Everyone was looking at me.

Well fuck me.

"Ah…y-you can d-do chakra c-control exercises", I said.

He nodded.

"Now can someone tell me where this class is going", he asks.

Pinky didn't raise her hand because she was thinking.

Chicken ass never raised his hand in the first place.

I already know what were going to be doing.

But seriously; me raise my hand.

Like hell I didn't even want to answer the other question but teach asks me.

And I was taught to answer when you're asked a question.

I saw Naruto raised his hand after he looked at pinky.

"Yes Naruto", Iruka-sensei asks.

"We're going to be doing something that involves Chakra right", the boy asks.

Iruka-sensei nodded his head.

"Yes but what are we doing", he asks. He seems happy that Naruto asks that.

I wonder why.

Pinky hand shot up.

"Yes Sakura", he asks.

"We're going to be doing some chakra control exercises", she asks. Iruka-sensei nodded his head.

"Correct now let's all go outside", he said.

Everybody got up, including me, and walked out of the room and out of the academy. Once outside we went over to a field. Iruka-sensei then took out a bag of leaves.

"Okay class what we're about to do is one of the most basic of chakra control exercises", he said then he went around giving everybody two leaves at he continued.

"Now all you have to do is place one of the leaves on your forehead and focused your chakra right there and once it stick to your head call me over to I can give you your grade you can also call me over if you need any help", stopped talking and went back to the front of the class.

"Not the second leaf is for when you get the first one to stick to your forehead and I gave you your grade already", he said, "You can then place the second one anywhere you want and try to focused moving you chakra to stick both of the leaves on you".

He then turned to look at me, Naruto, a boy with…is that make up on his face, and a boy with sunglasses on.

"Now for the people with jackets on, you might want to take them off so it could be easier to stick the leaf to you", he said.

Why are they wearing jackets anyway?

I mean I know why I wear mine.

But seriously it's like how hot out and they're wearing jackets.

I'm wearing a jacket too but that's only because my mother gave it to me and because it has some cool features to it.

Like: not letting me get hot while I wear it in hot places.

Very cool isn't it.

I nodded my head along with everyone else that was wearing a jacket but made no move to take it off.

Like everyone else.

I place the chakra on my head and it stuck.

Iruka-sensei was looking at me at the time and his eyes widen when it did.

Okay so I already know how to do this exercise but he doesn't know that I know that.

And beside I have a lot of chakra, more so than most of the boys that mattered in the class save, Naruto and Sasuke.

And that's saying something.

Why you asks.

Well they say girls have less chakra then boys.

"Hinata", Iruka-sensei called out making people look at me.

Fuck you Iruka-sensei fuck you.

I looked up at him and let the question be seen through my eyes.

What.

"Do you already know this exercise", he ask me.

Because even pinky is having trouble with this exercise and she has the least amount of chakra of the girls that actually mattered, were his unspoken words.

Did he really think that?

I can't honestly say he did because I don't know. I do know I was thinking that but I can't say he was.

"Y-yes", I stuttered out because everyone was looking at me.

I really need to get over that.

He nodded his head.

"Okay then you can start with the second one", he said then wrote something down in his book.

I sighed and kept the first one on my head while I put the other one on my arm ignoring all the glares I got from the girls.

I already know how to do this exercise and I put the leaf everywhere except for two spots... don't think too hard on them.

It was safe to say class got boring.

Fast.

The person after me who was able to stick the leaf to their forehead was Pinky.

She doesn't have that much chakra so it was quicker for her to do it.

Iruka-sensei wrote it down in his book and told her she could now work with the second one.

She shot me a glare and went back to staring at…Sasuke that was his name right?

How come they keep doing that?

Anyway Naruto went up to Pinky and asks her if she could help him with the control exercise.

She yelled at him and punched him on his head.

She seems nice doesn't she?

My sarcasm alert is going off.

Anyway Naruto walked away from her while the other kids laughed at him.

I kind of want to go back to the safety of my room.

I watched as Naruto went off into a corner by himself and worked on the exercise we were giving while Pinky helped everyone else who asks her.

Should I go up to him and help?

I cocked my head to the side a little and pondered on that question.

I sighed and was about to go help him out when Iruka-sensei went over to him.

I couldn't hear what they were saying because it was all hush; hush and they were barely moving their lips so I couldn't read them.

And that's saying something because I am very good at reading lips.

Why, well I sometime have my Byakugan on while I'm in my room to know what's going on and to see who's by my room so I would read their lips to know.

Plus my mother taught me before she…passed.

I sighed yet again as the bell for lunch ranged.

If you can't tell I didn't have a lunch.

Why you asks.

Well I didn't even know I was going to the academy and someone messed with my clock.

Iruka-sensei was walking over to me.

"Hinata", he called.

I looked up at him.

"Yes", I ask.

"You don't have a lunch with you do you", he stated more than asks.

I nodded my head.

No fake smile for me.

Or no fake sheepish one.

"Okay you can leave the school grounds but you have to be back in an hour", he told me.

I nodded my head again and left the academy grounds.

I was a few blocks away from the academy when I realize something.

I didn't know any other food places besides Ichiraku ramen.

I was about to head there when a sweet scent hit my noses.

It smelled just as good as my first high (aka favorite) ramen.

I followed the sweet smelling food when I came up to a stand that said.

Cinnamon rolls.

I walked up to it because I had to taste whatever cinnamon rolls was.

"Hey there pretty girl would you like some cinnamon rolls", the man selling it asks.

It took all my will power not to shake my head up and down really fast like a bobble head.

"Um…I…is cinnamon rolls any good", I asks. The man put on a fake taken aback look.

"Is it any good", he whispered. "You bet your pretty little head its good", he then reached into his cart and brought out one cinnamon roll.

"Here tastes this and if you like it you can buy a bag if not that one is free", he said then handed me the cinnamon roll.

I took it.

I then took a bite out of it.

My eyes widen at the delicious taste.

I couldn't suppress it and moan while eating it.

I saw a blush on the man face and his eyes went up to the upper right corner of his eye.

And he was either thinking about how I would look in a few years.

I had to suppress a shudder at that.

Or he was thinking about what happened the night before.

Seeing as his eyes quickly flashed to the upper left corner of his eyes I can tell that he was thinking about last night and imaging if the woman- (Or man) looked somewhat different.

I sighed.

"I'll buy a bag", I told him.

His eyes snapped back to me and his perverted blush grew into an embarrass one.

"Oh um", he stuttered out until he gave me the total for one bag.

I pulled out my money and gave it to him.

He handed me the bag and I high tailed it away from his stand while eating the cinnamon rolls.

Move over ramen I have a new high and thou name is cinnamon roll.

I finished my bag of cinnamon rolls as I stepped on the academy ground. I went over to one of the trash cans that were outside and threw the bag away.

I then went inside the school and inside my classroom. I went over to my seat and sat down.

A few seconds later the bell rang and the class started to fill up with the students Iruka-sensei begin the last to enter.

"Okay class now were going to go over the clan history", Iruka said. He then turned to a boy who was wearing a jacket and sunglass.

Fuck you Iruka-sensei fuck you.

"Shino what can you tell us about the Aburame clan", he asks.

The boy with the sunglass on pushed them up a little then cleared his throat.

"The Aburame clan is made up of insect user", the boy Shino started, "Our clan in more specialize as a tracking Nin. We use insect to track and get information by sending them out to whoever we are looking for of placing one of our insect on whoever we need information from", he explained in a stoic voice.

Iruka-sensei nodded his head. He then turned to face a boy with a scarf on and a bag of chips in his hands.

He looks…well fed.

"Choji what can you tell us about your clan", Iruka-sensei asks ignoring the bag of chips.

"Well (Munch) my clan uses (Munch) are body weight (Munch) for are taijutsu (Munch) (Munch)", he spoke as he ate.

Iruka-sensei once again nodded his head. He then looked at me with a real quick eye movement before looking at the boy with make-up on his face.

"Kiba what can you tell us about the Inuzuka family", he said skipping over me.

Ah how I love this guy.

"Well my family works with Nin dogs and we are good at tracking thanks to are enhance senses", make-up boy almost shouted out.

Iruka-sensei nodded his head again. He then turned to face a boy who was asleep. Twitching a little Iruka-sensei picked up a piece of chalk and threw it at the boy.

The boy woke up and stared at Iruka-sensei with lazy eyes.

"Troublesome", I heard the boy say.

"Shikamaru tell us something about the Nara clan", Iruka-sensei told him. The boy muttered a troublesome again and then sighed.

"The Nara clan uses their shadow to do their jutsus", the boy said then laid his head back down on his desks.

"Sasuke what's something you can tell us about the Uchiha clan", Iruka-sensei said.

The chicken ass boy flinched a little when Iruka-sensei asks him that. I wonder why.

"_Uchiha Massacre",_ Haruka said.

_Uchiha Massacre. I think I heard something about that can you elaborate for me._

"_Sasuke's brother, Itachi, killed all the Uchihas accepts for Sasuke",_ she said.

I see.

That's why.

I saw that he was still talking so I tuned in to what he was saying.

"…The Uchihas are an elite group in Konoha and we posse the Sharingan which allows us to copy any jutsu among other things", Sasuke said. The girls in the class all swooned again.

They are so Pathetic with a capital P.

"Ino what is something about clan you can tell us about", Iruka-sensei asks.

"Well", the girl with the blond hair and pale almost pupil less eyes started, "My clan allows us to enter someone else body and make them do anything we wanted", she said then turned to Sasuke, "How was that Sasuke", she asks.

The boy said nothing.

I mean he didn't even acknowledge her.

I would have laugh if I wasn't angry about what he did.

Well couldn't do anything about it.

"Okay then…Yes Sakura", Iruka said since Pinky raised her hands.

"What about Hinata shouldn't she say something about her clan", she asks.

Hey Pinky what about your clan…Oh my bad I forgot you don't have one.

"_You know if you can think it, why don't you say it", _Haruka asks.

_Well it goes with the whole perfect image thing._

"_And you care about that image because", _Haruka replied.

_Unless I want to go back to the spot where I had the extra training at, _I had to suppress a shudder; _I need to keep this image up_.

"_Oh yeah I almost forgot about that", _Haruka said and she sounded guilty.

_It's okay really, _I told her.

"Hinata", Iruka-sensei called out.

I raised my head and stared at him.

"Would you like to say something about your clan", he asks.

"Ah…No", I replied quickly.

I mean what am I suppose to say.

"Okay then maybe some other time", Iruka-sensei said.

I nodded my head although I didn't mean it.

Iruka-sensei then went on to tell a more detail descriptions about the clans in Konoha. Before he finished the bell ranged and everybody got up to leave.

I was leaving out when I saw Naruto rushing out to meet up with Pinky who was looking for Chicken ass.

"Hey Sakura do you want to go to Ichiraku with me", he asks. Pinky got angry and hit him on his head with her fist.

"WHY WOULD I GO SOMEWHERE WITH YOU", she shouted out in a shrilly voice.

Are my ears bleeding?

I swear I just went death because I didn't hear what Naruto said next.

Although I did read his lips so I guess its okay. He said something about next time then ran away after giving me a wink.

And my face grew red again…why does that keep happening.

I slowly and by slowly I mean less then snail (Or turtle whichever one is slower) speed I was walking as I made my way back to the Hyuuga compound (Aka my personal Hell)

Once I made it to the Hyuuga compound I stopped in front of it and just looked at it. If anyone were to look at the compound all they would see is a very big and very pretty white house that was enclosed by a white wall. They would see some trees inside the wall and a few flowers scattered here and there.

But if they were me they would see all that and a dark cloud hanging over the compound with dark air inside. And don't forget about the occasional lighting flashes.

In another note it was a very scary place. Just like all those scary mansion that start off pretty then something happens in it which turns it into a scary place.

I sighed as I entered the place.

I could have runaway. I would be gone from this place but that would also mean that I would be opened for Kumo to take me.

I had a sudden sense of dread when I entered the compound like I was about to see someone I should avoid. That's ridiculous right.

I came in contact with one of the members of the Hyuuga family. To be more specific I came in contact with Neji my once nii-san. Or what I used to call him.

"Hinata-_Sama_", he sneered when he saw me.

"N-Neji", I said. I didn't sneer because I know he doesn't know the whole truth about what happened.

No one but the elders, Hiashi, and me knows the whole truth. But I don't really count.

And what they did was tell everybody part of the truth.

And now everybody in the Hyuuga family hates me because of that.

Don't I have a loving father?

Not.

I mean come on, he rather lie to save his own image then tell the truth so I could get help.

_The stupid bastard._

"_Hinata language",_ Haruka said then laughed.

_You're laughing means you agree with me._

"_Still",_ Haruka said.

Neji was still looking – um glaring at me when I decided to leave.

"Well this been a fun chat and all Neji but it's about time I go to my room", I told him and hid a smirk when he scoffed and left.

When he turned the corner I started walking to the kitchen.

Yeah I know I lied to him saying I was going to go my room but hey I have to eat too.

So I went into the kitchen and no one else was there. I said a silent prayer thanks then went to get me something to eat that would last me for some time and won't get cold.

Chips, Chips, and more chips… no I did not get all chips I made me some sandwiches and put them in a bag. The sandwich would last a day before I had to throw them out.

Once I had everything I headed towards my room and expertly dogged everybody on the way. Once in my room I put everything on the bed and went inside my bath room to wash up. When I was done with that I dried off and put some around the room clothes.

You know because I can't wear these around the compound so I can only wear them in my room and besides it's not like I'm about to leave my room anyway.

Someone knocked at me door.

I opened it up and saw a glaring branch member.

"Hinata-_Sama_ Lord Hiashi wanted me to inform you that one of the fire lords son is coming here and that he wants you to be there as well", the man said.

Well damn I spoke to soon.

"Tell Hiashi to go to Hell and that I would be down whenever", I told the man secretly enjoying how his eyes went wide and as he started to speak incorrect words.

I then did the right thing and slammed the door in his face.

I sighed and took off my short black shorts and an orange tank top I had on. Like I said these are clothes that I wear around my room.

I then went inside my closet and looked for a kimono to wear.

I smiled as I notice he didn't say what I had to wear. So no frilly, cherry blossom, light blue, kimono for me.

I picked out a black kimono that had splashes of blood red on it and a white one that had the same design.

The black one looks okay just a little crazy but they white one screams mental patient.

Hm decisions; decisions which one should I choose.

I picked the black one only because it's just the lord's son and not the lord himself. I then put on some black sandals and I still had to do nothing about my duck ass like hair.

I put on no jewelry and was about to step out my door when someone entered without my permission.

"You're lucky I just go done with putting on my clothes", I told Hiashi. I mean he is the only one who comes into my room without my permission.

"The guest is here, we need to walk in there together", he said. I looked at him like he was crazy.

He then looked my attire over and grimaced.

"You like I was going to go with the white one but thought better of it I mean it's just the lord's son", I told him.

He looked over to my bed where all the food was at and saw the white one. He shook his head then glared back at me.

"Come on", he said then grabbed my hand.

As we neared the dining room he let go of my hand and opened the door letting me walk in first. I went to sit at me spot at the table while he went to the head.

"Gen this is my daughter Hinata", Hiashi said introducing the boy first since he was more important. Then again Hiashi thinks a criminal was more important than me so it didn't really get on my nerves.

"It a pleasure to meet you Hinata", the boy said.

I'm sure it is.

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine", I said in an oh-my-god-I-am-being-so-fake-an-I-hope-you-know-it voice.

He didn't realize it because he smiled and nodded his head when I stopped talking. The cook then came into the room with some of the other kitchen staff following behind him with plates in their hands.

They put the plates down on the table then excused themselves as they went back into the kitchen.

Nobody was eating because they were all talking. Meaning I couldn't eat until they choose to. Also mean that I have to find a way to not let my stomach grumbling be known. Which is hard because I swear it's getting louder after each growl.

Gen then turned to look at me.

"So Hinata I heard that you were in the Academy", he said.

I nodded my head conforming what he heard.

"So what do you think about it", he asks.

The room grew silence you know one of those eerily silence that whatever you say is going to be twisted into something else.

Can he not sense the tense atmosphere in this room?

I mean come the fuck on does he has some ability that make him oblivious to the truth into what happening.

I mentally sighed and looked him in the eyes. I concentrating hard on something, yet not letting it be shown on my face.

"I-I was just put in the academy so I-I can't really tell you how I-I think about but I can tell you from what I-I did see", that there was a girl with pink hair that absolutely loath me and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes that makes my face get hot when I look at him some times, "A-And that is that the academy would be a-a good p-place to learn", I told him in t same voice I used before.

I notice Hiashi discreet glare that he shot at me. I looked down at my plate and smirked.

Once Gen started to eat everybody else started as well. Finally I was able to eat. With all of my will power I had at hand I was able to stop myself from digging in to my food like a savage animal.

When we were done eating Hiashi called the kitchen staff in to take our plates back into the kitchen.

They then started talking again and a few hours later he was leaving. I gave another silent prayer.

Once he left I can tell Hiashi was about to talk to moi about her actions at dinner so I high tailed it back into my room when an elder came up to him.

Inside my room I opened a bag of chips and sat on my bed as I did my homework I was given while eating the chips. Once I was done with the homework I changed clothes again and went to sleep.

* * *

Me: What do you think. the next chapter would be in naruto view about Hinata first day of school. I already have it written out but i want some feed  
Back in what you guys like of what you think i should put in Naruto P.o.v or take something out. if i like it i would put it in there if not then i will try to alter it to fit my view. if it does not goes with how i'm making the story go i sorry but i cant put it in ther. also tell me if you want me to keep the story lik this.

Naruto: Review so my pov won't look so look so bad compared to Hinata.

Hinata: Review please.


	2. Chapter 1 Naruto POV

Me: Chapter 1 in Naruto POV is finally here

Naruto: Finally.

Me: Shut up I had a lot of things to do which reminds me I have this project in English about being teacher for a day and its worth 100 points. I also have to do a thing in business and concepts class and study for a test in AP World history why they put me in advance placement I don't know but hey just goes to show how smart I am.

Naruto: Yet you procrastinate so you're going to fail.

Me: That's not a nice thing to say don't make me put Hinata on you.

Hinata:*Looks around and blushed* H-Hi g-guys.

Me and Naruto: Hey Hinata.

Hinata: *Looks down and push her index finger together* U-Um s-shouldn't we get..get on with t-the chapter.

Naruto: yeah Hinata right no one wants to hear about your life.

Me: Shut it Naruto and yes Hinata we should get on with the show so Naruto will do the disclaimer while me and you Hinata eat all the ramen in front of him.

Naruto: What!

Me: You heard me now do the disclaimer the ramen is ready.

Naruto *Shed tears* S-Sh-Sheena W-Wicked d-d*Sniff* doesn't *Sniff* us.

Me: *Finished the last of the ramen with Hinata* See Naruto that wasn't so bad.

Naruto: …

Me:* looks at Naruto to see his soul out of his body* OH MY GOD I KILLED NARUTO *turns to Hinata and whisper* If anybody fines out about this you're going to jail with me because you help.

Hinata: Jail I-I w-won't d-do g-good in jail Sheena-chan

Me: Then help me bury the body.

Hinata:* Nods head*

Me: Um *Laugh nervously* I really don't own Naruto and um I have to go…do stuff… so on with the chapter.

Naruto: G-Guys I'm not dead.

Me: AH ZOMBIE *Raises shovel about to hit Naruto*.

Hinata: *Grabs shovel before Sheena can hit him* *franticly *Wait Sheena-chan Naruto isn't dead.

Me:* Whips forehead* Oh good because I so didn't want to go to jail…well you guys can read the chapter now.

Chapter 1 Naruto P.O.V

I opened my eyes and dragged myself to my bathroom. Once I was done washing up while I tried to decide what to eat.

My mind quickly jumped to one food, Ramen.

_Problem solved,_ I thought.

I then went and put on my orange and blue jumpsuit. When I was done making my apartment look halfway decent I stepped out and let my nose and feet lead me to Ichiraku ramen shop while I just enjoyed the sights. of people glaring at me.

serioulsy don't these people have a life.

Once I was at Ichiraku my nose smelt this sweet scent of lavender and twilight. In another note it smelled delicious.

I entered the flaps to the ramen shop and saw a girl with bluish black hair and cream color skin. She was cute. Well I went and sat down a seat beside her because I couldn't get enough of her scent.

"AYAME-NEE-SAN", I shouted once I saw the brown eyed girl. Out the corner of my eye I can see the girl jump and knock her bowel over.

Whoops well at least none got on her.

I guess she was thinking the same thing because she let out a sigh of relief and turned to look at me. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at her pupil less eyes.

She was a Hyuuga yet her eyes were some shades darker than theirs.

Her eyes were searching mines like she was looking for something but couldn't find it. Her face grew red I wonder why. I can distantly hear Kyuubi snickering in the back of my mind.

She then turned to look at Ayame-nee-san who was watching the whole thing.

"Naruto", she called me and I turn to look at her while watching the girl in the corner of my eye. "You should apologize to her you made her nock her bowel over".

I then realize what I did and my eyes widen.

"Ah I made you spill your ramen I'm so sorry how could I make you do that to your precious ramen I such a bad person for making you waste the food that the gods blessed us with", I shouted. I couldn't help it ramen was the god foods. I continued to ramble as she raised a brow and turned to look at Ayame-nee-san.

"He really loves ramen", was all I heard Ayame-nee-san say.

I saw her nodded her head slowly and as she slowly turned to look back at me.

"And I mess up your chance to eat your ramen that you came all the way over from wherever you live because Ichiraku ramen is the best", I continued and I heard Ayame-nee-san clear her throat.

"That was Hinata's first bowel of ramen she was going to eat", the brown hair girl said.

Hm so her name was Hinata that's a beautiful… wait her first bowel.

"Oh my god I made you waste your first bowel of ramen that you came all the way over here to eat but it spilled because of me and now you have to get another one but it won't be the same as the first because…" I said and continued but I don't think she was listening to the rest because I saw her bit her lips and scrunch her face up a little like she was thinking about something.

The next thing I knew her hand was covering my mouth.

**"I bet you wish it was her lips covering your mouth instead",** Kyuubi said and smirked.

_Shut up,_ I said in return

I stared at her with confusion in my eyes but I was also amused by her actions. Her face grew red again as she stared me in the eyes like she could read my mind. She still looked like she was thinking something over because she was still biting her lip.

"Shut up", Hinata told me. Then she looked like she regretted it and removed her hands from my mouth. I was still amused and confused about her actions.

"I…" she stopped in mid sentence like she forgot what she was about to say, "Its okay", She told me.

I opened my mouth to tell her that it wasn't okay when she put her hand over my mouth again.

**"You still wish it was her lips",** Kyuubi snickered.

The sad part was he was right.

"Really…it is…I could just pay for another bowel", Hinata told me. I nodded my head and she removed her hands from over my mouth.

"You don't have to pay for another bowel this one is on the house", Ayame said as she came back and handed her another bowel of beef ramen.

'_When did she leave to get that',_ I wondered

**"When you were fantasying about her kissing you",** Kyuubi said.

_Shut up,_ I screamed at the fox in my head

"Ah", Hinata said.

Ayame then handed me a bowel.

_When did she get that,_ I wondered again.

**"Again when you were fantasying about kissing Hinata",** Kyuubi had to add in.

_Why won't you shut up_ I asked him mentally

**"Because it more fun to talk about you",** the baka fox replied with a snicker.

I watched as Hinata took a bite of the ramen and Ayame-nee-san did the same but not for the same reason as I was.

She looked up at Ayame-nee-san then she caught me staring at her. Oops what am I suppose to tell her.

She let confusion enter her eyes.

"So how does it taste", Ayame-nee-san asks.

Ah isn't she a life savoir.

"It tastes…"

She just stopped talking like she didn't know what to say.

**"She probably didn't baka",** Kyuubi spoke.

_Didn't I tell you to shut up,_ I questioned. It wasn't easy talking to the baka in my head without giving it away to the people around me.

**"Maybe",** Kyuubi said.

_Just shut up._

"It tastes great", I think she said.

"Of course it tastes great it's food for the gods", I shouted out and started eating my ramen.

_She did say it tasted great right._

**"Yes Kit she did",** Kyuubi verified.

_Ah good…then again who can hate ramen._

**"Not everybody likes ramen Kit",** Kyuubi told me.

_YOU LIE!_

After Hinata was done eating she told us she would see us later and got up and left the shop. I watched her leave then turned back towards my ramen when I couldn't see her anymore.

I was about to eat the delicious food when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and saw Ayame-nee-san staring at me with a smile on her face and a look in her eyes. Her smile widen as she opened her mouth to speak.

_Creepy, _I thought.

"So Naruto you have a crush on Hinata did you give up on Sakura already", she asks me.

For the first time since I started eating ramen, I chocked on the food.

"(Cough) (Cough) AYAME-NEE-SAN", I shouted at her."I don't have a crush on Hinata and I never give up on Sakura-chan", I told her with as much honesty I can come up with.

**"Good going Kit I almost believe you this time",** Kyuubi said.

_I almost believed myself too._

**"So you do like Hinata-chan",** Kyuubi said while sniggering.

_I wasn't talking about that part Kyuubi! I was talking about the liking Sakura part, _I shouted at him.

**"Whatever lets you sleep at night Kit whatever lets you sleep",** Kyuubi said.

"Whatever Naruto", Ayame-nee-san said, "So would you like another bowel now", she asks me. I looked down to see my empty ramen bowel.

When did I eat that?

_Don't say anything, _I told Kyuubi when I realize he was about to say something.

**"Wouldn't dream of it",** he replied.

_Uh huh,_ I said.

"Yeah can I get chicken this time", I asks her and she nodded her head.

"Okay I'll be back", she told me and left.

When she came back she had two bowels of chicken ramen in her hands. She then placed them on the table and took a step back.

"There you go", she said.

I thanked her and started eating.

Ten bowels later I paid for my ramen and left the shop. Ignoring all the glares I got from random people who I didn't know and made my way to the academy.

Iruka was going to be mad at me, because I'm late.

And I'm not about to run there either so… I walked there as fast as walking can get you someplace.

I finally made it to the academy and went inside and then speed walked to my classroom.

I came up to my classroom and swung the door opened with a loud bang.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE", I yelled as loud as I can.

I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them Iruka was going through a familiar hand seals and ran up to me. When he finished the seals his head was bigger than it was before.

**"Talk about airheads", **Kyuubi said and started laughing.

I had to stop myself before I started laughing with him.

"NARUTO YOUR LATE", Iruka said in his big head jutsu.

I was still on a verge of laughing so I gave him the best sheepish smile I can muster up.

It was a fake sheepish smile but no one notice so I was in the clear right?

"Sorry Iruka", I said.

Iruka nodded his head and told me to sit down. I was about to go to my seat when I smelt Hinata's scent.

I turned my head towards her.

"Hey Hinata", I shouted, "I didn't know you were coming here I would have walked with you".

"Ah", she said I guess in a 'don't worry about it' kind of way.

I nodded my head and went to sit by Sakura a girl with pink hair, green eyes, and a large forehead. Her scent wasn't the nicest ones either.

"Hi Sakura-chan", I whispered to her but she ignored me and continued to stare at Sasuke Uchiha the last Uchiha.

**"That's not exactly true",** Kyuubi staid.

I mentally agreed.

_Yeah but they don't count him._

I saw Hinata looking at us and then tuned to Sasuke.

I felt a little sad at that.

**"You think she's going to start to like the Uchiha boy",** Kyuubi said more than asks.

I didn't reply and continued to watch Hinata discreetly.

She was staring at Sasuke then looked up at his hair and stared at that for a while. She then touched her own hair. A few seconds later Hinata removed her hands from her hair and turned to look back at Iruka.

"Hinata", Iruka started, "You can pick anywhere you want to sit", he finished.

Hinata nodded her head and went to sit in the back.

I was kind of disappointed when she did sit by me.

But it was better she didn't.

"Okay class can someone tell me what chakra is", Iruka asks.

I discreetly looked back at Hinata glad she picked a spot where I can still see her without turning around too much.

She had a look of knowing in her eyes.

**"She probably does",** Kyuubi answered.

Again I didn't reply to the baka fox and turned to look at Sakura because she raised her hand.

"Yes Sakura", Iruka asks.

"Well Chakra is your spiritual and physical energy" she said and Iruka nodded her head.

Sakura had a smile on her face and shot a smirk at Ino, a girl with blond hair in a ponytail and pale blue eyes and almost pupil less eyes, then went back to looking at Sasuke.

"That's correct", Iruka said.

He then started to pace around the room.

"Now can anyone tell me what Chakra is good for", he asks.

I knew the answer to that question and would have raised my hands to answer it if I didn't have to play stupid.

Sakura raised her hand again.

"Anybody but Sakura", Iruka asks. Sakura put her hands down with a frown on her face.

I looked back discreetly at Hinata and saw she knew something again.

I then look back at Iruka.

"If nobody raised their hands I am going to randomly call someone", he said then with a quick eye movement I saw him look at Hinata.

I look back at Hinata again and saw she noticed to.

Iruka sighed.

"Okay Hinata tell me what is chakra good for", he ask her.

I could hear Sakura snort.

"Iruka-sensei she doesn't know the answer she doesn't even have a book yet", she said.

**"Talk about bitch",** Kyuubi said and I mentally nodded in agreement.

"Sakura", Iruka said to Sakura. "Other people need a chance to answer a question beside you", he said then turned to Hinata.

"So what's your answer", he asks.

"Chakra… can be used… for Ninjutsu", She paused for a second, "Genjutsu", he was about to stop her but she opened her mouth to speak again.

"It can also enhance your strengths…and heal wounds", she finished.

Sakura had turned to glare back at Hinata.

"Enhance your strengths", she said. "You can't use chakra to enhance your strengths", she finished and some kids laughed at her.

Hinata only stared at her.

"Actually Sakura some people do use chakra to enhance their strengths", Iruka-sensei said. And the kids who laughed at Hinata turned around and laughed at Sakura.

I saw a look Hinata look at Iruka with a look of approval.

"Hinata can you tell me somebody who use chakra to enhance their strength", he ask her.

I saw the look of approval in her eyes turned to dislike.

Everybody turned to look at her.

"L-Lady Tsunade", she said quickly looking down to hide her blush. Iruka smiled at her and nodded his head.

"That's correct", he said and Hinata blush grew bigger.

"Now can someone tell me how you focused your chakra to do those things", he asks.

Hand seals of course.

Sakura raised her hands.

Iruka ignored her and turned to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke", he said.

"Hn", Sasuke said.

"Can you tell me how you focused your chakra to do the things Hinata listed", he asks.

"Hn", he said again.

And the girls and some boys all stared at Sasuke with glazed eyes.

How does he do that with just one word that not even a word.

"You used hands seals to harness your chakra", he explained.

"Correct", Iruka-sensei said.

"Of course Sasuke-kun is correct", Sakura said.

She had no reason whatsoever to say that.

Iruka ignored her and paced around the front of the room again.

"Can someone tell me how you get the right amount of chakra to make the jutsu more affective", he asks.

You use chakra control exercises.

Crap he can't be thinking what I think he's thinking.

"Hinata can you answer this", he asks.

I looked back at Hinata and saw a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

I had to stifle a laugh.

"Ah", she said quickly then snapped her mouth closed since everybody was looking at her.

"Ah…y-you can d-do chakra c-control exercises", she answered and Iruka nodded his head.

"Now can someone tell me where this class is going", he asks.

I saw that Sakura didn't raise her hand and Sasuke wasn't even paying that much attention. Hinata looked like she knew something but she also looked like she was lost in thoughts.

Iruka was waiting and nobody was raising their hands.

Well it looks like it's time for me to come to the rescue again.

**"Yeah, because you did such a good job last time when you burned down that house**", Kyuubi reprimanded.

_Shut up for the last time!_

Yeah so I came to the rescue.

I raised my hand.

After I look at Sakura because, I still need to keep up the image.

"Yes Naruto", Iruka called.

"We're going to be doing something that involves chakra right", I ask. Iruka was happy and nodded his head with a smile on his face.

Because it's not every day I answer a question remotely close to the answer like I did today.

"Yes but what are we doing", he asks.

Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes Sakura", he asks.

"We're going to be doing some chakra control exercises", she asks. Iruka-sensei nodded his head.

"Correct now let's all go outside", he said.

We all got up and left the classroom following Iruka out of the building. We came up to a field and we stood by Iruka in an unorganized way.

"Okay class what we're about to do is one of the most basic of chakra control exercises", he said then he went around giving everybody two leaves at he continued."Now all you have to do is place one of the leaves on your forehead and focused your chakra right there and once it sticks to your head call me over to I can give you your grade you can also call me over if you need any help", stopped talking and went back to the front of the class."Now the second leaf is for when you get the first one to stick to your forehead and I gave you your grade already", he said, "You can then place the second one anywhere you want and try to focus moving you chakra to stick both of the leaves on you".

He then looked at me, Hinata, Kiba a boy with paint on his face (At least I think that's paint), and Shino a boy who had sunglasses on.

"Now for the people with jackets on, you might want to take them off so it could be easier to stick the leaf to you", he said.

Why are we wearing jackets anyway?

I nodded my head just like the rest of them but made no move to remove my jackets and neither did they.

I watched as everyone tried to put on the leaf on their forehead.

And all but one had failed.

She must know this exercise already.

"Hinata", I heard Iruka voice and turned to look at him. He was staring at Hinata.

She stared back at him.

"Do you already know this exercise", he asks. Everybody turned to look at her.

"Y-yes", she stuttered out.

"Okay then you can start with the second one", he said then wrote something down in his book.

Hinata sighed then put the other one on her arm. She looked so bored.

The next one to keep the leaf on their forehead was Sakura.

_Well time to play stupid,_ I thought as I ran up to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan can you help me with the control exercise", I asks her with a goofy grin on my face.

"WHY WOULD I HELP YOU OUT BAKA AND DON'T CALL ME SAKURA-CHAN", Sakura yelled and punched me on my head.

I sighed and walked away.

My ears were ringing…and my head was hurting. That girl can punch...and scream.

**"Just like a banshee",** Kyuubi said.

I discreetly looked around and saw Hinata staring at me. Like she was debating something, I shook my head and looked up at the person who was walking up to me.

It was Iruka.

"Naruto", Iruka whispered quietly to me, "Are you okay".

"Yeah I'm just tired of her punching me", I whispered back.

"So when are going to drop your masks", he asks me.

Hmmm that was a good question.

"After graduation I guess", I told him.

He nodded his head and went over to Hinata and started talking to her. After he was done talking to her she left off the academy grounds.

I looked up at ht nearest clock and smiled a wide smile. It was lunch time.

Ichiraku here I come.

After lunch was done I ran back to school and entered the classroom. Almost everyone was in there save a few people. I went to my sleep and laid me head down on the desk.

Bam

"What the fu…Iruka", I shouted as I rubbed my head. He threw a piece of chalk at me. And let me tell you it hurts.

"Class is over Naruto you slept through the whole thing", Iruka explained. My eyes widen and I closed them and rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry Iruka", I said, "I would love to stay and chat but I have something I have to do", I said then jumped out the window and ran all the way to my clearing in the forest.

Once there I sat crosses-legged on the forest floor and had my hands in front of me. I was concentrating very hard. Nothing happened.

_Kyuubi, nothing happened._

**"You're not concentrating hard enough",** Kyuubi told him. I did as Kyuubi said and started concentrating.

I concentrated on the heat in the air and bending that to my will. I concentrated on my hands and the heat.

The next thing I knew I had a small flame on my left index finger.

Finally I was able to create a small fire.

I shook my head and remembered the first time I made the fire and the first time I actually heard Kyuubi.

_(Flashback no Jutsu)_

_I was running away. I was battered and bloody. I heard then they were catching up I had to go faster or they would get me. I continued to run not knowing where I was going. When I stumbled a little and realized that I was in the forest. I was so scared that I didn't think twice about that as I continued to run._

_I was very deep in the forest when I tripped. They were on my in a second. I screamed loudly but no one came. No one knew what was going on. I was in the forest where they were chasing me too._

_"STOP PLEASE", I screamed out as someone cut a deep slash down my right arm. I heard laughter._

_They were all laughing at me._

_"Did you stop when you killed me wife", someone shouted at me and someone stab me in my stomach._

_What were they talking about I didn't kill anybody._

_"I-I'd n-never k-killed anybody", I told them and they laughed again. _

_"You would because you're a demon and demon kills", another person shouted and I felt them slashing at me with knifes. I continued to scream._

_When they left I still continued to scream. The pain was still there._

_Not only did they give me new wounds they opened my old one._

_I couldn't move the pain was too much. _

_After a while the pain quickly turned to anger. 'Why would they do something like this to me?, why would they call me a demon, why do they hit me like this, why do they say I killed someone, what did I do to them, and how dare they do this to me?'_

_I suddenly felt hot and but the pain was erasing itself. I looked around the heat was unbearable. I looked down at me hands and saw they were on fire. I traced the fire and saw it was all around me. Then it clicked._

_I'M ON FIRE._

_I ran until I came to a pound and jumped inside to defuse the fire. When the fire was finally off of me I got out from water and was met with a lot of smoke._

_**"HA HA I can't believe he actually set himself on fire HA HA**__", I heard somebody say while laughing._

_"Who's there", I said out loud and the laughing stop._

_**"Kit can you hear me",**__ the voice said. I nodded my head._

_"Yeah now who are you", I ask. Before I knew it I was falling backward and closing my eyes._

_When I opened them I was in a sewer with ankle deep water running through it._

_Where am I?_

_**"Come here Kit",**__ I heard the person say. I followed the voice and came to a door. I went inside and stood before a cage._

_I looked inside and saw a giant fox with nine tails__…__NINE TAILS._

_"Y-you're the K-Kyuubi but…but aren't you dead", Naruto almost shouted. _

_The Kyuubi laughed at that._

_**"In a sense kit I am dead", **__the Kyuubi said, __**"You see Kit the fourth Hokage couldn't kill me so he sealed my spirit inside your body while the Shinigami ate my body".**_

_"Why…why did he seal you in my__…__were you the reason why everybody hate me", I had to asks._

_**"He sealed you in me because he trusted you to make sure I wouldn't come out and yes kit I am the reason why everybody hate you",**__ Kyuubi told me._

_I nodded my head._

_"Okay then", I said and sat on the sewer floor, "So how did I get on fire". The Kyuubi looked surprise._

_**"You're not mad at the fourth or me",**__ he asks._

_I shook my head._

_"I always wonder why people would glare at me and beat me but now that I do know there's nothing I can do to stop it because I'm just a kid and that's a really advance seals", I told him, "Anyway back to what I ask how did I get on fire", I asks again._

_**"Well Kit either it's an ability that you got from me or you always had it and it manifested itself when you got pissed off at everybody and anybody",**__ Kyuubi explained. I nodded my head._

_"Do you think you could teach me how to control it", I ask and Kyuubi nodded his head._

(Flashback ends)

Ever since then Kyuubi been teaching me how to control these flames that I can produce.

**"Yet you were never able to make even the smallest flame until now", **Kyuubi had to say.

_Hey I was able to get it now, _I shouted in my head_._

**"Yeah after how many years",** he quickly replied back.

_It wasn't that long ago, _I tried to justify myself.

**"That happened when you were four",** Kyuubi said.

_See that's not so long,_ I thought. Kyuubi sighed.

**"Think about it how many days are in a year, how many hour are in a day, and how many seconds are in a hour, you spend four hours every day to spark a flame for four years, that is a long time",** Kyuubi had to say.

I sighed.

_Fuck you Kyuubi fuck you, _I shouted at him.

Kyuubi stayed quiet.

I then concentrated on making the flame that was on his finger bigger. And it did bigger. So big in fact that it blew up in my face.

Ah that hurts.

I sighed and cleaned everything up. The four hours passed already so I left to go back to my apartment.

I ran from the forest all the way to my apartment without running out of breaths. Once I looked the place over.

Someone broke into it again.

_Probably with the landlord help_, I thought.

I sighed, closed the door, and opened the window. The air in this place was about to be filled with cleaning supplies scent. I went over to my closet and took out everything I needed.

I then started cleaning the apartment. It took my three straight hours to clean the whole place.

It took me three _fucking_ hours to clean my small crappy ass apartment. I sighed and got ready for bed tomorrow would be another day.

I opened my eyes and for some reason I was in a sewer.

"Kyuubi", I shouted as I walked over to his cage.

**"Yes Kit",** Kyuubi asks with a smile.

"Why did you bring me hear", I ask.

**"Whatever do you mean",** Kyuubi asks.

I sighed.

"Kyuubi I'm not playing with you if you haven't notice I am pretty tired", I said.

**"You are",** Kyuubi asks faking surprises. I stared at him.

"..."

**"Okay fine you take the fun out of everything",** Kyuubi said and I glared at him**, "Fine I called you here because we have a lot to talk about",** Kyuubi said with a fang showing smile on his face.

I suddenly felt the need to runaway.

* * *

Me: another chapter done.

Naruto: My chapter was better than Hinata I got a Flashback and everything.

Hinata: And y-you can keep that flashback I d-don't want one where I'm being killed.

Naruto: Mines was still better than yours tell her Sheena.

Me: *Bring hands together over face to hide smile* both of your chapter was good in their very own special ways and I shall not pick a side.

Naruto: Now that's some B.S and you know it.

Me: You can think whatever you want to think Naruto but I will always know the truth.

Naruto: *Speechless*.

Hinata: Review everybody or you cause me to cry *Looks both way then go up to the camera* *Stats whispering* Just to let you know it's never a good idea to make a painfully shy person like me cry because when I snap you'll be the second person on my list after the Hyuuga clan.

Me: *Speechless* um well please review.

Hinata: *Blushes* did you hear that.

Me and Naruto: *Nods head*.

Hinata: *Mutters* witnesses will have to be dealt with. *Faces camera with a glare* review or whisker marks over here gets it!

Naruto: Why me.

Hinata: *Face Naruto and glare* Consider it tough love!

Naruto: *Faces camera* review everybody.


	3. Chapter 2 Hinata POV

e: Okay everybody here's chapter 2 and guess what Naruto didn't die *Looks around but can't find the blond haired boy* Hinata where's Naruto

Hinata: right here *Goes over to the corner of the room and remove sheets to* I caged him up so he wouldn't run away.

Me: good thinking Hina-chan

Hinata: *Giggle* thanks.

Naruto: Why me?

Me and Hinata: *Yell* because we love you.

Disclaimer: I Sheena wicked do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up thanks to my alarm clock that I set for six fifty to give me enough time to get dress and eat something before I enter the school building. I washed up and thought about going to the ramen shop I was at yesterday when I remembered something.

My new high which was the cinnamon rolls. I rushed to get dress so I could scope out Konoha for a shop that sells cinnamon rolls. The perverted man wouldn't do.

I dressed in a red tank top and another pair of black pants but this time I had on a white jacket, curiosity of my wonderful mother.

She bought me a lot of jackets.

In any color I wanted.

I also have a white one with red splashes on it. Just like my white kimono.

Anyway I got dressed in recorded time and left the compound at the same time Neji did quickly noticing his anger when I saw him. I paid him no mind and went the opposite way to the academy.

I discreetly sniffed around to see if I could smell the delicious smell of the cinnamon rolls. When I finally found a shop that sailed them I went inside.

"Hey there I don't think I see you around here before", the lady who owned the shop said. I raised a brow at her and she giggled.

"It's not every day you see a Hyuuga with bluish black hair", she elaborated.

Thus another thing that's different about me. My hair is a bluish black color more blue than black. And the Hyuugas have brown hair.

As you can see that makes me an outcast.

But I like my hair just not in the duck ass style it's in.

Then again I do like how it gets on Hiashi and the elders nerves.

So it's a blessing and a curse, more of a blessing then the curse.

I nodded my head because what was I suppose to say to something like that.

"What would you like dear", she asks me. I almost smiled because I was so giddy to get my cinnamon rolls.

"C-can I have a bag of cinnamon rolls", I ask stuttering but I didn't care I mean the cinnamon rolls were just within buying distance.

"A whole bag", she asks and I nodded my head. She gave me the cost of them and I paid for it. Once she gave them to me I took one out of it and ate it. I nodded my head in her direction then left the shop.

Looking up at the sun I notice that I still had enough time to get to the academy and inside my classroom without being late so I didn't rush as I walked and ate the cinnamon rolls at the same time.

I made it a minute before the bell rang and entered inside my classroom. I quickly went towards my seat with my head down since everybody who was in there was looking at me.

I turned to go up the steps when I bumped into somebody. When I looked up I stared into the glaring onyx eyes of chicken ass (Aka Sasuke).

And for a quick moment I couldn't breathe. I don't like looking people in the eyes because it harder to ignore this thing. Just being around somebody is enough to make this happened.

It was getting harder to ignore as I got older and it was getting stronger everyday because yesterday I completely ignored the thing even while looking people in the eyes when I concentrated hard enough now on the other hand.

I couldn't breathe as I saw chicken ass eyes they were so full of hate and I could see a tiny spot of hurt in there but it was mostly full of hate. And some of the hate was directed at me.

Big surprise t there (Sarcasm alert), I guess it's because I bumped into him.

This little curse as I called it because it let me feel how people felt and being in the Hyuuga compound I can actually feel their hatred for me which sucks majorly, thus the reason why I never use it.

Anyway this little curse lets me feel others emotion and one time I think I made someone feel something else then again it could have been my imagination because a second later the person slapped me on my face…twice.

I guess I should apologize to him.

"G-gomen n-nasai", I stuttered out because frankly no one but my family ever had anger rolling off of them in waves like he had. And I think I saw something in his eyes that quickly change when I blinked, something that shouldn't be there.

"Hn", he said then went to his seat.

… No comment.

I shook my head and went to my seat.

The bell rang a minute later and Iruka-sensei came in.

"Okay class were going to start where we left off", he said then went on to talk about the clan. The bell ranged and everybody went outside to with their lunches.

I was about to leave the school grounds when Naruto came up to me.

"Hey Hinata", he said and for some reason my face grew red. And I'm pretty sure I saw amusement in his eyes when it did.

I never did look up why that was happening.

"Ah", I said. Well that's sucked at least I'm better at a conversation then chicken ass who was running away from his group of fan girls.

Haha that's what he gets.

"You want to go back to Ichiraku ramen with me", he asks.

I was about to tell him no and look for somewhere else to go when my stomach choose that time to growl. He took my hands and sped off towards the ramen shop while shouting:

"Ah your probably starving right now… ramen here we come".

I mentally sighed.

Might as well let him dragged me to the ramen shop.

Once we got to the ramen shop Ayame greeted us and asks us for our orders. I got pork this time even though I was totally in love with beef. Naruto go an order of two beefs three pork and a miso.

Ayame handed me my bowel and Naruto his first one. I ate mine slowly and quietly while Naruto slurped his quickly.

And he didn't even chock.

"_I wonder how he does that",_ Haruka said. And I mentally nodded my head.

"_You know maybe he's…"_

_He's not gay Haruka, _I told her sternly. I could feel Haruka shrugging her shoulder.

"_You never know",_ the girl simply said then let out an excited gasps.

_What got you so hyped up,_ I had to ask.

"_You forgot to take your pill",_ the excited girl said.

I choked on my food.

"Ah Hinata are you okay", Naruto exclaimed. I looked over at him from the corner of my eye with a quick motion before I looked back at my bowel.

I was coughing up a storm and he was patting my back. Ayame had disappeared and came back with a cup of water.

"Here you go", she said and handed me the water. When I finally calmed down I started drinking the water.

"You okay", Naruto asks again.

I nodded my head and attempted to smile a reassuring smile.

That didn't happen.

It came out like a grimace and I still looked winded.

"You sure", he asks me concern clearly etched in his voice. I guess he saw through my awesome attempt to smile reassuringly (Sarcasm). I nodded my head… again.

He nodded his head and went back to eating. With one last glance at him I soon followed eating the rest of my own food. When everybody was back to doing their own things and wasn't worrying about me I went back to my conversation with Haruka.

_You sure I didn't take the meds, _I ask her.

"_Yep"_, she replied popping the 'P'.

I sighed. This was not good. Hiashi said he had a way to know if I took the pills or not.

"_What do you think he's going to do",_ Haruka asks me.

_I don't know nor do I care unless it's _that_ then I will protest,_ I thought. After that thought I heard giggling in the back of my mind…or did I just think that. It didn't sound anything like Haruka so I pushed it to the 'I'll-Think-About-It-Later-But-I-Actually-Don't' folder that was in my mind. I have more than one of those.

I didn't hear Haruka anymore so I mentally shrugged my shoulder and focused more in my food. When both I and Naruto were done eating we paid for our ramen and went back to the academy via roofs.

We made it back in time to go to enter the classroom before the bell range. He went to his seat and I went to mine.

Iruka started talking about things that I already knew the answer to (Though I never raised my hands I let Pinky have that luxury).

When I finally tuned in to what was going one everybody was standing up and leaving the classroom. I looked at the clock to see if it was time to go home. Sadly it wasn't. I followed them out of the room and all the way to the field. And I still had no idea what was going on.

Iruka-sensei was standing in front of the class like he was doing the other day and he called two people up.

They walked all the way to the front and passed Iruka. Iruka turned around to face them and the two people stood a few feet apart and dropped into a Taijutsu stance.

Now I see what was going on.

_Guess I can take the, we're being attack theory out and the, I'm hallucinating one,_ I thought as I looked at the two people fighting yet not really paying attention.

Iruka had stopped them and because the first person had used a moved that had immobilized the other one…I think that happened.

Iruka had called some more people up. Some people were using what the others did to win and some came up with their own idea to outsmart or out power the other person.

"Shikamaru vs. Shino", Iruka called out. The boy who was always sleeping in class lazily walked up to the spot with a boy with sunglasses followed.

They stood in front of each other and waited for Iruka to say go and when he did they still didn't move.

They were checking the other out for weakness.

"Anytime now", Iruka called out.

Shino ran towards Shikamaru and I quickly lost interest in the fight.

I didn't like fighting and Hiashi and the elders know that.

Yet I'm still forced to be a ninja.

"Hinata", I heard someone call. I looked up and see Iruka standing over me. I stared at him.

"It's your turn", he said then pointed to the field where Pinky was standing with an annoyed look on her face. I raised a brow at her then turned back to face Iruka. I nodded my head and walked towards the field. Once there I turned to face Pinky.

"Okay Sakura vs. Hinata you can go now", Iruka said.

We both nodded our head and Pinky came charging at me. She pulled her hands back tried to punch me. I was able to doge out of her way with ease and I turned to look at her again. She came running at me again and attempted to hit my by throwing a lot of punches my way. Her punches were slow and easy to doge.

I look at the ground and a small crater was there.

Yet she had a certain power to her punch.

_But they're way to slow,_ I thought as I doge another pair of punches.

"Stop moving so I can hit you", she shouted at me.

I sighed.

Was she serious when she said that?

Shaking my head I did a couple of black flips to get some distance between us. When there was a good enough distance between us I ran toward her. She was shocked that I had gone on the offense. She got into the defensive stance just as I reach her. I pulled my arm back and hit her with a deadly accuracy. She stumbled back a little. I kicked her in her stomach and she went back some more. I ran up to her and was about to punch her in her face when heard something.

"_**Kill her",**_I heard inside my head.

I froze before I made contact with her face and stood there for a while with an unfocused look in my eyes.

_Was that Haruka…that sounded nothing like Haruka-where is she anyway,_ I thought in my frozen state.

"_Hinata look out", _I heard Haruka shout. I looked up in time to see Pinky fist coming towards my face.

I bend back with my right hand on the ground to keep me from hitting it and stared up at Pinky with alarm. I then twisted so I could be behind her and back flip away from her. I was crouching towards the ground while staring at Pinky in the eyes.

"_**Kill her",**_I heard the voice again.

_Haruka, _I had to ask even though I had a felling it wasn't her saying that.

I heard giggling in the back of my mind.

"_**So (Ha ha) are you going to kill her",**_ whoever it is asks.

I mentally shook my head no.

_Shut up and leave me alone,_ I shouted at whoever it was. The presence of the person talking to me disappeared and I felt Haruka presence enter my mind again.

"_Hinata move", _Haruka shouted at me. I wasn't really paying attention and my instinct took over when she shouted that.

I moved so I wouldn't get hit by Pinky's fist and I spun around so I was facing her and grabbed her arm. I pulled her closer to me and jumped up in the air. I spun around in the air and landed behind her. I forced her arm back so not only could it hurt her by that but also to choke her with it.

"Hinata wins", I heard Iruka shout and my eyes widen when I realized what I had just done. I heard a sigh in my head. And since I wasn't focusing on the fight at that moment I realized something.

That voice sounded nothing like Haruka.

It sounded more childish yet had a certain evil to it.

"_**You almost had a chance to kill her and you didn't…what I wouldn't give to see that pink hair over hers all bloody",**_the voice said.

I was shocked and gasped out loud as I let go of Pinky arm. I watch as she rubbed her arm and moved it in a circular motion to get the feeling back into it. I turned my head to the others and saw them staring at me like I was crazy.

I sighed and nodded my head. I then walked slowly back to my spot. When I got there I sat down and pushed my index finger together.

The elders and even Hiashi believe this was a nervous habit and got the other Hyuugas to believe that as well.

_As if,_ I thought as I stifled a snort.

I push my index finger together like this because it helps me think.

"_It also makes sure you don't say exactly what you're thinking",_ Haruka added her two cents.

I sighed and mentally shook my head.

I quickly lost interest in what was going on around me and continued to talk to Haruka when someone tapped me on my shoulder some time later.

Someone had touched my shoulder. I turned around but saw nobody. I was confused. I heard the giggling in the back of my mind again but ignored it.

_Haruka, _I thought yet she didn't answer.

Did she leave?

She couldn't have left could she?

She promised she would stay.

I shook my head to rid those thoughts Haruka was still here just not on a talkative mood.

_It happens from time to time,_ I told myself.

When everybody was done fighting Iruka told us to go back to the classroom. I followed the class back to the room and once there I sat in my seat. Iruka droned on about things I had no interest in knowing.

I caught myself on more than one occasion looking out the window instead of at Iruka.

It was almost time to go (Look at the clock too) when I heard the giggling again this time followed by another person giggling.

_Haruka is that you,_ I ask again yet whoever was giggling didn't say anything and continued to giggle.

I sighed.

The giggling was getting on my nerves.

And where the hell was Haruka.

I distantly hear the bell ring signaling the end of school.

I got up and headed out of the school not paying attention to the noise around me when someone called my name.

"Hinata", I heard.

I looked around a saw a girl probably in her late teens or early twenty. She had black wavy hair and red eyes. She was a little busty and was weary a chuunin jacket.

I sighed and went up to her.

"H-hai t-that's me", I said stuttering a little.

If you haven't guessed I suck at meeting new people.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Ah yes my names is Kurenai I'm supposed to be taking you to and from school", she said.

Damnit the bastard gave me an escort.

I nodded my head.

"A-alright", I said and followed her.

"So Hinata what do you like to do", she asks.

Oh god she's talking.

"…Um …w-well I l-like to press flower", I told her.

I saw her nod her heads.

That was the extent of our conversation. I could tell without even looking at her that she was uncomfortable.

But hey it wasn't my fault she took this job.

_Now how do I get rid of her, _I thought and made up plans in my head while we walk to the compound.

"_**You can always kill her",**_the person in my head said again.

I ignored it and continued to make up plans.

"_**You can't ignore me forever Hinata-chan",**_the voice said ending with a giggle.

I mentally sighed and opted to pay attention to everything as we passed them on the way to the compound.

"Okay Hinata here we are", she said as she took in the sight of the Hyuuga compound.

I sighed.

Yet another person who looks at the compound yet doesn't actually see it.

"You know wherever I look at this place I can't help but get a strange feeling that it isn't right", she said probably forgetting I was here.

Yet that didn't stop me from looking at her with wide eyes and gasping out loud. She looked down at me with an apologetic look.

"Sorry if your upset at me for talking about your home but I can't help the feeling I get whenever I'm around here", she said and meant it.

I nodded my head.

"Don't worry about it I won't tell", I told her freezing her in shock as I walked into the compound.

She was frozen because of the way I said it. No stuttering whatsoever and in a tone that meant your right.

I look back at her and bowed a little to show my thanks before going to my room. I went over to my bathroom and washed up. Once done I put on some pajamas that consisted of a white top and black pajama pants.

I opened a bag of chips that I had saved and started eating them.

No one messed with me for the reminder of the night until I was about to go to sleep.

He had come into my room.

"Hinata", he said harshly, "didn't I tell you I would know if you didn't take the pill", he finished.

I sat up in my bed and stared at him with wide eyes.

He came over to my bed and pulled me out of it by my hair. He then dragged me out of the room and down to the dojo room.

I sighed, a sigh of relief or sadness I couldn't tell but once we made it to the dojo he threw me in there as he walk over to the side. I looked up to see a branch member standing there with a smirk on her face.

I knew exactly what was going on so I walked until I was standing across from her.

"Begin", Hiashi called out.

The branch member charged at me while I stood still.

I gave Hiashi the impression I was weak when I was younger and I would like to keep that impression up. He leaves me alone a lot more then he uses to.

The branch member strikes me with what could be called a killing blow if I didn't block her at the last minute.

She kept coming at me with killing blows while the only thing I could do is block or if I was lucky doge the whole attacked completely.

"_**You can kill her",**_ I heard the voice say momentarily stopping me from blocking. The branch woman was able to land a hit on me pushing me back a few feet.

_I will not kill her, _I shouted at that voice.

Where the hell was Haruka?

"_**She's your enemy now kill her",**_ the voice said.

_No now shut the hell up, _I shouted at the voice. Once I shouted the voice became quiet. Me being me I thought it was over and didn't second think it.

That was a mistake on my part.

I was about to doge another round or attack from the branch woman when my head started hurting. It felt like someone took a hammer and contentedly pounded it on my head.

I shook my head but was hit by another strike from the branch woman. I fell to the ground and when I was about to get up everything went black.

I couldn't see anything, I couldn't even move my body, I couldn't smell anything either. It was all black. Everywhere was black.

I don't know how long I stared into the eyes of the black abyss but when I finally came too I notice so many things wrong with what I was seeing.

First there was blood everywhere mostly on me thought yet I didn't feel any cut that could make this much blood (I even doubt I have that much).

Second the branch lady who was fighting me (More like trying to kill me) was lying dead under me.

And third Hiashi was ordering people to clean the mess up.

Then it dawned on me what happened.

I had killed the woman.

I had murdered this branch woman who probably had kids and a husband waiting for her to return home.

The images then came back.

Yet I was merely an onlooker to what was happening.

I saw everything. I saw me running to the lady with a smirk on my face and attacking her heard and other major organs, the images just appeared in my mind like a picture book with sounds. Like someone was telling me about the life of a friend only they looked exactly like me.

I heard the woman scream and Hiashi shouting at me to stop.

I didn't.

Even when the woman fell to the ground I keep attacking her with Jyuuken strike until she coughed up blood.

I then took out a Kunai and continually stabbed her with it.

I then turned towards Hiashi and smiled. Then everything went black again.

Once everything was over I threw up. I threw up my lunch and the bag of chips I ate. I just threw it all up.

Hiashi came over to me and dragged me back to my room using a secret path so no one would see us.

We have a lot of those in the compound.

Once we got to my room (It was at the very back of the compound where no one else slept), he threw me in my room and lock the door.

I sat on the floor where he threw me and started rocking back and forth. Seeing something like that happened frightened me.

Was that really me?

Did I really do that?

"_Hinata calm down",_ I think Haruka shouted at me.

My head shot up and I look around the room.

_Haruka was that you, _I ask.

"_Yeah it's me now go wash up and after that go to sleep",_ she told me. I nodded my head and did what she said.

I stripped out of my clothes and got into the shower. When I was done I put on different pair of pajamas and got in the bed.

"_Goodnight Hinata",_ Haruka told me.

_Yeah goodnight,_ I said back and closed my eyes. I was in dreamland in no seconds flat.

Unknown POV

A girl sat in a middle of a field and it was twilight. About nine feet all around here were flowers blooming and growing but passed that nine feet invisible line were dead flowers and farther back were dead trees. The girl let out a small sighed as she looked passed the trees into the dark forest. She then turned her attention to the invisible line that separated the living flowers from the dead one. She saw as the flowers in front of the invisible line died all around her.

She let out another sigh.

She picked up flower that she was working on and stepped out of the invisible line that separated the non living flowers and the living flowers. She now made her way into the dark forest full of dead trees with the flower in her hands.

She had to go visit some people.

Hopefully they would listen to her and this time they won't do anything stupid.

* * *

Me: What do you think like review hate it well then review anyway and tell me what you think I should do.

Hinata: things you should pay close attention to the talk I had with the other voice and the unknown girl sitting in a field of flower.

Me: Tell me, who do you think the girl is?

Naruto Okay everybody review and my chapter comes up next I'm pretty sure you guys can't wait to know what's going on in my head.

Me: I want to know do you think I should put Sasuke on the team with Naruto and Hinata and if I should what problem should he have.


	4. Chapter 2 Naruto POV

Me: Naruto POV is finally done and up.

Naruto: Yay me.

Hinata: Since it your POV Naruto you should do the disclaimer.

Naruto: *Frowns* fine. Sheena-chan doesn't own us only her own made up characters and her twisted ideas.

Me: *Hits Naruto on the head with a frying pan* my ideas aren't twisted.

Naruto: Whatever you say Sheena-chan whatever you say.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

"_Stop it please stop it", I shouted yet my plea was unheard or nobody care. I opened my mouth to shout again when they put a gag in my mouth to stop me._

_Ten people surrounded me with weapons in their hands. The man who put the gag around my mouth stepped back and admired his handiwork. When he was done he turned around to face the other men._

"_Hey guys look what I got", he shouted to the others and they started laughing._

_Come on let's just get this over with", a man from the crowd shouted and the other agreed. They walked closer to me and raised their weapons._

"_I want to go first called it", one of the men said and the other groaned and pushed him to the front._

_The man smiled and raised the knife that was in his hand. He then stepped closer to me._

"_Ah this is going to feel so good", the man said and brought the knife down on me. He gave me a deep cut and started laughing._

"_This is for my wife", the man shouted and slashed me with the knife again, "This is for my mother", he said and again he slashed me, "This is for my daughter", he said with one last slash. A throughout the slashes I screamed and screamed for someone to come and save me but the gag in my mouth was muffling the sound._

"_Okay that's enough", one man said and moved the one who was cutting me away, "Now it's my turn", he said._

_The each had a turn cutting me up except for the last person. It really hurt and tears were falling down my eyes._

_I pleaded with them yet they wouldn't stop. The last person came up with a pitch fork in his hand and was about to stab me with it when a voice that was clearly a female entered the area._

"_What are you guys doing", she called out to them. One of the men came up to her._

"_Don't worry he'll be okay by tomorrow", the man said, "And beside that's the demon over there", he added. The woman looked over at me._

"_That still gives you know right to do what you're doing", the woman spoke in a voice that demanded for everybody to follow her directions, "Now I want all of you guys to leave", she added._

"_And why do we have to listen to you", one of the men asks._

_The woman pulled out a Konoha headband._

"_Because not only am I a ninja but I'm also a jounin too", she added with a smirk. All the men looked surprised and scared. Each and every one of them ran away scared for their life._

_When they were all gone she came over to me and sat down on the ground as she pulled out a first aid kit. Once she was finally done she got on her knees and held her hand out toward me._

"_How would you like to come home with me if only for the night", the woman asks with a smile on her face._

_Even if the smile didn't reach her eyes I was happy that someone wanted to open their home for me._

_I nodded my head happily._

"_Can I really, thanks", I shouted in glee._

_The woman smiled turned into a smirk as she took me by the hand. A looked pass though her eyes yet too quick for me to make it out._

I shot up my eyes alert and looking around the room. I then ran my hand through my hair as I realized that was only a dream.

_It was only a dream, _I thought yet I knew it wasn't. It wasn't just a dream it's even worse than a dream. It was a memory.

One I didn't want to think about again.

Sitting up in my bed I clinched one hand into a fist while the other was still running though my hair. Silent tears filled my eyes.

"**You're going to be late", **Kyuubi stated like the unhelpful bastard he was.

My eyes widen and I looked over at the clock.

Well damn he was right.

I ran into the bathroom and cut the shower on. When I was done washing up I dried off and but on my ever so famous orange and blue jumpsuit.

Notice my sarcasm.

I went into the kitchen and started up the water for the ramen. When it started boiling I out the ramen in the water and waited three minutes before I took it out.

When it was finally done and cooled down enough for me to eat it, I at it and put the bowel into the sink.

I then ran out of my house (closing and locking the door of course) and all the way to the academy. When I finally got to the school I went inside and headed towards my classroom.

"Hey Sakura-chan wanna go on a date with me after school", I asks the pink hair girl when I saw her sitting down inside the room.

The green eyed girl frowned.

"WHY WOULD I GO ON A DATE WITH YOU", she screamed then hit me on my head.

_I feel like killing something._

"**Or someone", **Kyuubi said.

I sighed but had to agree with the fox.

I rubbed my head and sat down in my seat as I waited for class to start. Class was about to start when Hinata had entered the classroom. Everybody who was doing something (or not) all looked up at the blackish blue haired girl.

She ducked her head and started towards her seat quickly. She wasn't looking where she was going when she bumped into Sasuke fucking Uchiha. I saw as she looked up to the boy only to let out a gasps as she looked into his eyes. After a few seconds she told him she was sorry and he 'Hned', then walked away.

I saw the look in her eyes as she stared after the last Uchiha.

It was a form of 'Are you serious', and 'What the fuck', put together. She looked down again and went up to her seat. After she went to her seat I stopped paying attention because I fell asleep.

I had a restless night thanks to the dream.

Iruka then started the class by finishing what he was talking about yesterday, the clans. When the bell rang a he stopped talking. I left the classroom and saw Hinata leaving the school grounds. Shrugging my shoulders I went over to her.

"Hey Hinata ", I said.

She turned around and stared at me.

"Ah", she said and her face slowly grew red.

_Why does she keep doing that, _I thought.

"You want to go to Ichiraku with me", I asks her.

She didn't say anything for a while and when she opened her mouth to say something her stomach started to grumble. I grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to Ichiraku.

"Ah your probably starving right now…ramen here we come", I shouted as I ran.

Once we made it to Ichiraku we both sat down on a stool. A few seconds later Ayame came up to us and greeted us. She then asks for our orders. I got two beef three pork and a miso while Hinata got pork.

As we were eating Hinata started to choke on her food.

"Ah Hinata you okay", I exclaimed. She looked at me through the corner of her eyes then looked back at her bowel. She continued to cough so I started patting her on the back. Ayame had disappeared when the coughing fit started and came back a few seconds later with a cup of water in her hands.

"Here you go", she said as she handed Hinata the water. Hinata started drinking the water when her coughing calmed down a bit.

"You okay", I ask her. She nodded her head and tried to smile but it only came out as a grimace.

"You sure", I asks her concern etched in every word I spoke. She nodded her head again and I went back to my ramen.

Out the corner of my eye I can see that she was in deep thought. I mentally shrugged my shoulder and focused more on my eating. When we were done we paid for the ramen and headed back to the academy.

Iruka started asking question and the people who knew the answered…well answered them. He then went on to talk about taijutsu.

"Okay class, we're going to be doing taijutsu today so follow me", Iruka said and everybody got up to leave.

I followed and we came out into the field. Iruka called some people up to fight. I sighed again.

Taijutsu wasn't my best.

Manly because people think I would die easer if I don't have any proper training.

I sighed again when Iruka had called Sakura up.

"Go Sakura-chan", I said since I was sitting right by her. She shot me a glare and punched me on my head. She then went up to Iruka.

The second person he called up was Hinata. I watched as Iruka called her name again and she finally looked up. He told her that it was her turn and she went to stand across from Sakura.

When Iruka told them to go Sakura had ran towards Hinata about to punch her when Hinata doge out of the way. It went like that for some time until Sakura opened her mouth.

"Stop moving so I can hit you", she shouted.

That was the most stupid thing she could have said.

Angier do that to people I guess.

Hinata did some back flips then ran toward Sakura. Hinata did a quick punch to Sakura face then kicked her back. Hinata ran up to Sakura and was about to hit her again when she froze.

I stared at Hinata frozen state when Sakura started to move and was about to punch her. Hinata eyes widen for a quick moment then went back to their dull state. She then bent backwards and twisted out of the way so she was now behind Sakura. She did another round of back flips so more space could be between them. She was in a crouching position yet she didn't do anything.

I watched as Sakura came running at Hinata yet Hinata still didn't move. It wasn't until Sakura was about to punch Hinata did the she move. With quick movement Hinata grabbed Sakura hand and jumped over Sakura landing behind the pink hair girl. Hinata then used Sakura own arm to chock her.

I started at the lavender eye girl with aw.

She was a good fighter.

"Hinata is the winner", Iruka called out.

I saw Hinata eyes widen then she let go of Sakura and walked back to her seat. I focused back on Iruka when he had called my name, and the name of my opponent.

I walked up and so did Sasuke. We stood across each other and when Iruka said go we both charged at each other.

I went up and stood across Sasuke. He smirked at me.

"This is going to be an easy victory", he whispered to himself and I glared at him. His arrogant attitude was getting on my nerves.

"**You can kill him and say it was a training accident", **Kyuubi stated.

I sighed.

_They wouldn't care if it was an accident or not they would still kill me,_ I thought. Kyuubi shrugged his shoulder and went back to sleep.

Once Iruka said go we both ran at each other.

Looks like I would have to lose.

Just to keep up this wretched mask.

It gets on my nerves doing this sometime.

Yet people leave me alone more now than they did when they realized I knew a lot for a kid so young.

I shook my head mentally to rid the memories from my head and focused more on the fight.

Sasuke came at me fast and pulled his arm back to put more power in his punch. I let him hit me and I was pushed back a few feet and I purposely fail to the ground.

I got back up and dusted myself off. I then charged at Sasuke with a battle cry. I pulled my fist back and was about to punch him when he jumped over me and knocked me on the ground. He then grabbed my arms and held it in a position that would make me enable to get back up.

"Sasuke wins", Iruka said.

After everyone was done fighting and Iruka had everybody down he told us to go back to the classroom.

He talks for some more about the Hokages and the other villages Kages when the bell ranged for everybody to leave. The parents of the kids all came over to then and took them home while I watched on the sideline.

I had no parents.

So why would someone come for me.

I saw Sasuke leave on his own only to break out in a run when he heard the giggle of his fan girls behind him. I then looked over at Hinata who was about to wake when someone called her name. It was a woman with jet black hair and red eyes. She started talking to Hinata and then they started walking off somewhere.

I sighed and shook my head before going to my little clearing in the forest.

Once there I concentrated on getting that spark of fire on my finger again.

It was easier than last time. I tried to control the flame but it blew up in my face on more than one account. As I continued to experiment with the flam it started to get easier to control and to make bigger.

Yet I couldn't make it too big or it would blow up in my face.

Satisfied with my progress I headed home to get something to eat. I fixed me some instant ramen (Though I had to wait three minutes for it to be done) and ate it.

I then went to the back of my small apartment where a small yard laid.

I started practicing my taijutsu.

When I was done I went back into the apartment and sat down on my couch.

I was officially bored out of my mind. Thinking of what I could do my mind switch over to Sarutobi.

_Yeah I haven't seen him in a while I can pay him a visit; _I thought and left the apartment.

I headed down to the Hokage office seeing as he would still be there. Once there I ran up the side of the tower and all the way up to Sarutobi floor. When I got there I knocked on the window.

He saw me and motioned for me to come in. Doing as he said I opened the window and came inside.

"So Naruto what did you want", Sarutobi asks as he took a puff from his pipe. I put a sheepish grin on my face as he rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh come on Sarutobi", I started, "Do you always get the impression that I only come to see you when I want something", I finished.

Sarutobi took another puff from his pipe then stared at me with a pointed look.

"It seems that way", he stated.

I did all I could from tripping on thin air.

"Well I'm not here for something", I told him with a glare. He nodded his head.

"So have you made a decision yet", he asks.

I ducked my head.

The ground seemed so much interesting now.

"Um…well I-I don't think I can do that", I told him honestly. He sighed and a bunch of smoke came out his mouth.

"Naruto I believe it would benefit you if you go through it", he told me. I shook my head.

"No I-I…just let me think about it for a little while longer", I told him as I went back and forth on my heels.

He nodded his head.

"So why are you here then", he asks.

I looked back up at him and stopped moving.

"Well I was bored and I haven't seen you in a while so I decided to pay a visit", I told him truthfully.

"I see so", the old man started, "So how have you been".

"Pretty good actually", I told him.

And it was the truth.

He seemed to be happy at that.

"Made any new friends since the last I saw of you", he asks. I smiled as I thought of Hinata.

"**Is she really your friend kit",** Kyuubi spoke.

My smile quickly fell and Sarutobi notice.

"Well I have met someone but I don't know if I can call her a friend yet", I told him slowly. His eyes widen when I said that.

"Oh and what is her name", he asks.

"Hinata Hyuuga", I told him and he dropped his pipe.

Does he know her on a personal level?

Sarutobi POV.

I watched as Naruto go nerves about what we talked about. I don't see how the boy doesn't get it. He should really go to therapy it could really help him. Yet it is his decision and if he doesn't want to go then I can't force him.

"So why are you here then", I asks him.

He stopped moving and looked up at me.

"Well I was bored and I haven't seen you in a while so I decided to pay a visit", he said and sounded honest too.

"I see", I started, "So how have you been", I ask.

"Pretty good actually", he told me.

I was glad to hear that.

"Made any new friends since the last I saw you", I asks him and he smiled at me for a little while then the smile quickly dropped from his face.

"Well I have met someone but I don't know if I can call her a friend yet" he said and my eyes widen a little.

"Oh and what is her name", I asks.

"Hinata Hyuuga", he said and I dropped my pipe.

Hinata Hyuuga the girl who was never allowed out of the Hyuuga compound since she came back from her training.

Hiashi is actually let her go to the academy.

I mentally sighed.

What is that man up to?

Naruto POV

"So the Hyuuga heiress is in you class huh", Sarutobi said as he took a puff from his pipe he just picked back up.

…Wait did he say heiress.

Hinata is the heiress to the Hyuugas.

"Um…yeah", I said praying it didn't sound like a question.

Sarutobi nodded his head then sighed.

"Well Naruto I would like to continued talking to you but I think the paperwork just multiplied itself and it's getting late", he said and I looked at the paperwork.

… It did look like it multiplied…is that even possible?

I nodded my head.

"Alright Sarutobi I'll see you when I see you", I told him and jumped out the window.

I made it back to my apartment and put on my pajamas and went to sleep tormented by memories that entered my dreams.

* * *

Me: Ah another chapter finished.

Naruto: And I was the star.

Hinata: Shut up Naruto-kun.

Naruto: shutting.

Me: you are so whipped.

Hinata: well there you have it everybody Naruto POV. Now we just have a few more people to introduce before we go into a time skip.

Me: couldn't have said it better myself Hinata-chan. *Serious* now as for the team.  
Should it be?

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke, and if so what is Sasuke problem

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino, and if so what is Shino problem

Or should I keep them the same.

And who should their teacher be.

Anko

Kakashi

Kurenai

Or keep them the same.

Okay guys those are your choices.


	5. Chapter 3 Hinata POV

Me: Hey everybody I just want to thank everybody who has reviewed this story. Also The voice in Hinata head aren't demon for the people who thought that.

Hinata: Yeah i don't have demons

Haruka: yeah but you have me

Me: Shut up you guys i'm trying to explain things to people...now then for the team and stfflike that will be at the bottem.

Haruka: oh that's explaining things.

Me: Don't be jelouse...anyway I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter three

Unknown POV

I rounded the corner and faced to identical looking girls who were caged up. They both had smiles on their faces. Only one had a shit eating grin on her face while the other one had an all too innocent smile on hers.

"I don't even have to ask which one did it because I already know", I said turning to face the girl with the shit eating grin on her face. That only made her grin wider.

"Don't do it again", I told them sternly. I then went and removed the dead flower that was in front of the girl with the shit eating grin on her face cage and replaced it with the flower I had in m head.

I then turned to face the girl with the innocent smile caged and looked at hers.

It was going to die soon.

I sighed.

"Okay guys I'm gone", I told them and left back into my meadow.

Something has to be done.

Hina POV

I opened my eyes and knew right away that something was wrong. I sat up in my bed and with a confused look on my face I glanced around the room but saw nothing out of the ordinary. _What happened yesterday_? I questioned and when I tried to think back to the day before I came up with nothing.

Well that's weird.

I couldn't call up the memory of the day before. I stayed on my bed since I got up and tried to recall what happened yesterday. Nothing…I couldn't get anything it was all a blank.

Now I was really confused…and a little creped out.

"_Hinata",_ Haruka called to me,_ "Don't worry about it but you do need to get ready for the academy",_ she told me. I nodded my head but couldn't escape the feeling that Haruka knew something and she was not telling me. So being the curious person I am, I decided to ask her.

_Haruka, _I thought.

"_Yes", _she answered.

_Um…well I have this feeling that you know what happened yesterday, _I replied. I think I heard her growl out of annoyance.

"_I said don't worry about it Hinata now go wash up", _she shouted at me. I frowned but listened to her and went into the bathroom.

After I was done washing up I dried off and put on some clothes that consisted of a white tank top with a beige coat and some black ninja capries. When that was done I went back in my room and sat back on my bed. I still had some more time before I had to leave to go to the academy (Or until Kurenai get here).

_Haruka, _I thought to the girl.

"_Yes what is it Hinata", _she asks albeit a little angry.

_Are you going to tell me now, _I ask.

"_No",_ she replied angrily.

_Why not,_ I just had to ask.

"_Because it's not important that's why",_ she shouted this time.

_What do you mean it's not important, its information that happened and I need it, _I shouted back at her.

"_SHUT UP HINATA JUST SHUT THE HELL UP I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU SO STOP ASKING", _Haruka yelled. _"But I will tell you one thing", _she said in a calmer tone then the one she used before, _"Hiashi found out that you didn't take the pill and gave you a warning so I advise you to take the pill",_ she said and disappeared in a huff.

I sighed and looked down at the floor. Haruka was mad at me…again. I shook my head and looked over at my night table…where the meds rested. I sighed and walked out of my room. I needed a cup of water. I walked towards the kitchen ignoring the glares that were thrown my way.

For some reason the glares seemed to be worse than yes-I growled quietly since I didn't _exactly_ know what happened yesterday thanks to a certain someone (Still no reaction from Haruka).

So the glares seemed to be worse than the day _before_ yesterday.

Once I went inside the kitchen I got me a cup out of the cabinet and poured some water into it. When I was done pouring the water I went back to my with the cup in hand closing the door once I entered the room. I went over to my night stand and put the cup of water on it. I grabbed the meds and opened then. Taking one pill out, I put the cap back on and put them back in their resting place. I then picked up the cup and drunk some of the water in it. I place the pill in my mouth and swallowed it with the water help.

I then place the cup back on the night table and sighed as I felt the affect of the pill. I shook my head and looked for my pouch that had all my shurikens and Kunais in it. Once I found it I walked out of my room and towards the entrance (Or exit depends on who you are) of the compound when I bumped into Neji.

Oh my god did I just get a headache.

"Hinata-_Sama_", he sneered at me, "Even without your Byakugan active you should still be able to see me", he added.

_Ouch,_ I thought and winched, _he came at my eyes_.

"I'm sorry Neji I didn't realize something was standing there", I said and by the way he looked I can tell he didn't get the meaning of what I said.

Well that's good since I spoke without thinking.

He scoffed at me.

"Honestly you are the heiress to the Hyuugas you cannot afford to daydream like that", he said and went on to say some more degrading things about me but I stopped listening after the daydream comment.

Because I don't daydream, one part of my mind is always focused on what's going on while the other part is…I don't daydream.

As he continued talking to me I went off and opted to think about something more important like:

_What would it be like if I was blind and not look it instead of looking blind but not?_

Yep that was way more important than listening to Neji lecture me…again. Once I was sure he was too into his rant to actually notice me I activated my Byakugan and looked around the place. Kurenai was about a mile away.

Looks like I have to do a little disappearing act and make Neji disappear (You didn't think I meant me did you).

"Um…N-Neji this…lecture…has b-been fun a-and all b-but d-don't you think y-you should g-go now", I just had to tell him.

He shot me a glare and left.

Finally…I can feel the headache leaving.

As I waited for Kurenai to actually get here I frowned as I thought about the conversation I had with Haruka. I sighed. It's not like I'm able to get the answer from her now. Once Kurenai was in sight distance I quickly schooled my expression. When Kurenai us standing in front of me she greeted me and I greeted her back.

We are now walking towards the academy in a very uncomfortable silence (Mostly my fault). As we walked a thought entered my head. A thought I couldn't find the answer to. I let a small sigh.

_I can ask Kurenai,_ I thought and looked over her then I looked straight ahead again before she could see.

"Hinata", Kurenai questioned.

Damn she saw me.

"Yes", I answered meekly.

"When I came to pick you up you looked upset…do you mind telling me what was wrong", she asks.

Shit she saw that too.

"Um…well I h-had got into…a disagreement with my friend", I answered. Surprisingly it was easier to talk to her.

"What was the disagreement about", she asks.

"Um w-well…something happened y-yesterday and she won't t-tell me what it was", I replied.

"Does what happened concern you", she asks. I nodded my head.

"Yeah I j-just don't have the memory of what it was", I said. Kurenai nodded her head then made an 'Hm' sound.

"Maybe", the older woman started, "Maybe she has a very good reason as to why she's not telling right now give her some time she would come around", the red eyed woman explained.

I nodded my head. I never thought about that.

I stayed quiet until we were close to the academy. I decided to ask her.

"K-Kurenai deception is a key part of being a ninja right", I asks.

She looked at me and nodded her head.

"So we have to put on a mask and pretend to everybody what if we are pretending to are friends as well", I questioned.

"Then they're probably hiding something it could be a number things you just have to figure out how to help them", Kurenai said. I nodded my head

"How can we tell if it's a mask thought", I ask her.

"Well I guess you will have to know the person on a personal level or they will have to drop the mask", she answered.

I nodded my head and I can see that we were at the school but I had one more question to ask.

"What if the person who created the mask was fooled by it as well", I questioned.

Kurenai stopped walking and stared ahead before she looked at me.

"I don't know", she admitted. "If I find the answer I'll tell you", she said. I nodded my head and went inside the academy.

I went over to my seat and sat down.

I was early but who really care.

Everybody else started coming into the classroom and once the bell range Iruka came inside. He waited for everybody to settle down before he started talking.

"Okay class today we're going to learn about Ninjutsu", he said and the class all shouted well everyone except me and the Uchiha…and his fan girls who were too busy ogling him to notice… the sunglass boy and the one who were sleeping.

"Now", Iruka said and started telling us what we need to know about Ninjutsu, making the people who shouted in glee groan in despair. Before the bell ranged for lunch Iruka opened his mouth to tell us something.

"We won't be doing any of the Jutsu until your third year at the academy", he said crushing a few people sprits.

Everybody got up and left to lunch when the bell ranged. I looked round the room to see everybody leaving in groups…or following after somebody who keeps turning him and or her down in Naruto and the fan girls' case. I left the school building and went to look for somewhere to eat.

What happened yesterday?

I really want to know.

I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. When I looked up I saw a lady with…purple hair and brown eyes. Her clothes were flashy. And standing beside her was Kurenai.

"Hinata", Kurenai exclaimed when she recognized me.

Anko POV.

I walked down the streets to Konoha by myself as I ignored most of the people who were shooting glares at me. The people who I didn't ignore got the unfortunate luck of me glaring back at them. I knew that most if not all of the people in this village hated my guts save a few but hey they could hate me all they won't because I really don't give a fuck. I continued walked when I saw a restaurant that had a now opened sign on them I looked over some of the things they had there and my eyes widen and I think a little bit of drool came out my mouth when I saw they made dango.

I wonder if Kurenai would come with me to this place…

_Off to Kurenai house I go, _I thought as I jumped on somebody roof and ran toward Kurenai place.

Kurenai POV

I walked down to the Hyuuga compound still thinking about yesterday. Hinata sure enough was an interesting character. When I got to her house I saw her waiting outside with a frown on her face. She noticed me and quickly schooled her emotion. With a mental sigh I greeted the girl. She greeted me back and we headed off towards the academy. As we walked I could see her deep in thought and decided that I would ask her. We talked for a little while and before I knew it we were at the academy already. I wasn't able to answer her last question but I told her that if or when I do find the answer that I will tell her. Once she was safely inside the academy I headed back to my house. Changing into some more comfortable clothing I sat in my living room with a book in my hands and started reading. There was a knock on my door four and with a sigh I put the book down.

"You can come in Anko", I told my purple hair friend. She was the only person who knocked on my door like that. The others usually use the doorbell.

"Hey Kurenai this restaurant just opened up on the other side of the village you want to go there with me", she shouted as the sound of the door opening and closing entered my house. I put the book down and turned to look at the way I knew she would come in. it was the only way to enter my living room.

"I don't know Anko I was planning to just stay here and relax before I had to pick up Hinata", I told her.

Anko came around the corner, a hug smile on her face.

"Oh come on Kurenai I heard that they had some good drinks there and beside I bet you haven't even eat yet", she whined as she pointed over to the book I was reading.

I shrugged my shoulder. She was right and she knew it.

With a sigh I nodded my head.

"Okay lets go", I told her and she exclaimed in glee.

"Alright come one we have to hurry up it just opened today and I want to get a good seat", she said.

"Oh just let me change first", I said and she nodded. Jogging up the stairs I went into my room and changed into clothes. Heading down the stairs when I finished changing me and Anko headed out the house. As we walked Anko talked about all the good things the restaurant was offering when she bumped into somebody.

The girl had blackish blue hair and lavender eyes.

"Hinata", I voiced out.

She looked up at me expressionless.

"Oh K-Kurenai h-hey", she greeted.

"Hey what are you doing out of school", I asks.

"Oh um well you see", she started then trialed off; "I have lunch at this time".

"Oh do you have a place in mind", I ask. She seemed to think about it for a while before shaking her head no.

"Hey Anko", I asks my purple haired friend. She turned her head and looked at me.

"Does that restaurant you're taking me to allow kids", I said. She taped her index finger on the side of her chin just under her lips before nodding.

"Yeah they should", she replied. My eyes then landed back on the lavender eyed girl who had a brow raised at me.

"What do you think Hinata do you want to go to the restaurant with us", I asks.

Hina POV.

"Oh K-Kurenai h-hey", I stuttered out.

Who was the purple haired girl?

"What are you doing out of school", she questioned me.

"Oh um well you see", oh good going I used most if not all the words people say when their trying to buy time, "I have lunch at this time", I told her truthfully.

_Why did I have a problem saying this in the first place, _were my thoughts.

"Oh", she said surprise, "Do you have a place in mind", again she questioned.

_Hm good question; did I...nope I didn't_. Shaking my head no was my only reply.

"Hey Anko", she said to the purple hair girl, "Does the restaurant your taking me to allow kids", she questioned.

One of my eye brows shot up.

_She's thinking about taking me with them,_ were my thoughts.

"What do you think Hinata do you want to go to the restaurant with us", she ask me. I must have missed Anko answer because the next thing I knew Kurenai had ask me that.

Shrugging my shoulder I agreed to go with them and both me and Kurenai followed Anko all the way to the restaurant. Once there, we got a seat in the very back so not a lot of people would be looking our way (You know staring at Kurenai and glaring at Anko).

_It's strange, _I thought, _Why are they glaring at Anko anyway did she do something to them? If so what did she do…I'm curious now, _were my thoughts.

Seeing as it would be rude to voice any of them I decided to just eat…maybe I'll learn what happened on a later date.

"So Hinata what do you want", Kurenai asks. Looking down at the menu I had yet to opened I sighed and opened it. Getting a good look through it I decided to get teriyaki burger.

"Um…I'll t-take the teriyaki burger", I said and place the menu down. Nodding her head Kurenai went to order our foods leaving me alone with purple over here. (Don't you just love nicknames)?

"So Hinata how does it feel to live in the Hyuuga compound", Anko ask.

Lonely, crappy, awful, terrible, horrible, sad, dark, depressing, gloomy, morbid, corrupt, uncultivated …the list goes on people.

"I-Its okay", I replied.

Thinking and saying is two different things one of which would get me in a lot of trouble if I were to actually say them. Anko stared at me and I stared back… was she going to say anything.

"Ah that's good then again I would hate living in a house filled with other people especially if they had the Byakugan", she said…well shouted is more like it.

I shrugged my shoulder at her comment.

"You get used to it", was the reply that came out of my mouth.

"Okay you guys the food would be ready in a few minutes", Kurenai said when she came back. She then sat down. "So what were you guys talking about when I left", she asks.

"Hinata over here was just telling me how it was to be living in the Hyuuga compound", Anko answered louder than necessary.

Kurenai raised a brow at me.

"Yeah I told her that um…well you get used to living with people who could…well…who have the Byakugan", I supplied. Kurenai nodded.

The food came to our table not long after we finished talking. We each ate quietly not bothering to talk to each other.

"Kurenai guess what", Anko shouted breaking the silence. I looked over at Kurenai then at Anko.

"What", Kurenai asks.

"I'm going to be taking the test to become a special jounin soon", she shouted. There were some shushing sounds from the others occupants in the room but other than that nobody came up to our table to personally tell her to shut up.

"Oh you are when", Kurenai asks.

"It's taking place a year from now…I think", she answered loudly.

"Can you shut it down", somebody, a male, shouted at Anko. I turned my head in his direction only to see a flash of something aiming from him. It stopped in his seat seconds away from his…male part. A few seconds later Anko was over there bending over the table and staring him in the eyes.

"You were saying", she questioned drawing each word out as slowly as she could with it still being intimidating.

The man started talking incoherently while inching away from the crazy purple hair woman. Anko put one hand on the man tie and pulled him closer to her while the other hand picked up the kunai she threw and put it on his neck.

"Because I didn't quit catch that", she told him.

"Anko", Kurenai called out to her.

Anko stopped messing with the man and went back to her seat. Fuming and muttering something like 'Killing the bastard', and 'gasoline'. My eyebrow rose at her action.

Talk about crazy much.

"So Hinata", Kurenai called and I snap my head into her direction.

"Y-yes", I questioned.

"Did you make it up with your friend yet", she asks.

Nope because I'm on medication and I can't hear her voice.

"No I didn't", was what I told her.

"Oh you and your little friend got into a fight", Anko questioned.

_Yet again no it's more like I and myself got into a fight,_ I thought, _yet I'm not allowed to say that…_

"Yeah", I told her. She snorted.

"So she won't give you a little piece of information", Anko ranted, "You're in the academy right play ninja and find it out yourself", she finished and put a piece of bread in her mouth. I nodded my head.

"Now since we're all done eating I have to go visit someone", Anko said and stood up.

"Yeah and you have to get back to the academy too", Kurenai said directing the last part at me. I nodded my head and stood up. Kurenai paid for the food and we all left the restaurant. I waved to them then went back to the school.

I made it just in time.

"Hinata you're cutting it a little close", Iruka said calling attention to me.

Sometime I think I hate this guy.

"Go-gomen nasai", I apologies... yet even to me that sounded like a question.

"That's okay just hurry to your seat", he told me. Nodding my head I did as he said.

Iruka-sensei then went ont to talk about Ninjutsu and different types of Ninjutsu as well, when the bell finally ranged it was like I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Kurenai was standing in front of the building again waiting for me. I greeted her and she greeted me back. We then started our walk back to the compound…because it's not a house…if I was being honest I would say jail cell but clan compound work just as well.

_Thou shall not be a home to me._

"We're here", Kurenai called out shaking from my inner monologue.

_I hate when people do that. It makes me forget what I'm thinking sometime. Like this one time I was talking to Neji and he said something I didn't like so I just started thinking (Ranting) about it in my head…_

"Hinata did you hear me I said we're here", Kurenai called out again.

"Oh um…go-gomen na-nasai", I told her. I had the urge to scratch the back of my head in a sheepish way. I wonder why…who even does that.

"That's okay", Kurenai said with a reassuring smile.

_I suddenly have a feeling that I could have made a comment about me and reassuring people but I don't know what it is…_

"Alright then", I told her and headed inside the compound.

Moving quickly and quietly (Sneaking through my own house) I made it to my room without any angry glares being thrown my way. Giving myself a pat on the back I laid down on my bed I went over what Anko had said. What she had said made a lot of since and I think I should follow her advice (Or I can stick with Kurenai hers was probably the better one) and try to fugue out what happened yesterday on my own. Sitting up in a cross-leg position I closed my eyes and started meditating.

Mother told me this always clear her mind.

When I finally cleared my head from the annoying monologue I always seemed to have about everything and anything… I pulled up some file cabinets.

There was three blue one two red one and a black one. I went over to the black one that was titled 'Things-I-hold-off-until-later-to-think-about-but-never-do', there was always another contents in this cabinet everyday so there had to be one from yesterday right…right?

Opening the cabinet and looking through the files until I came to the one titled 'Yesterday Second Day of School', in big bold letters. With a shit eating grin on my face I pulled the file out of the cabinet and closed the cabinet doors. I sat cross-legged on the foggy grounds and opened the file one to be met with a black page.

What; The; Fucking; Hell; Is; This?

I flipped through the pages only to be met with the same things; black fucking pages. Growling now I opened the file door stuffed the file back in it then slammed it closed. Clinching and unclench my arms I had the sudden feeling to rip something apart. And once I woke up from my little memory search I did exactly that. Some paper that was one my desk was now torn to shred…

Wait wasn't that my homework…oh shit.

I sighed and looked over at me bed.

Right there was a piece of white paper. Upon farther expectation the paper turned out to be my homework…

_Then what was that white paper on my desk…I don't remember putting it there,_ I thought and went over to the desk where the ripped up pieces of paper was that I had yet to throw away.

Picking up one of the bigger pieces and looking at it; the paper turned out to be something Hiashi gave me…

_Well good riddance to you…I hope I don't get in trouble for this,_ were my exact thought on the whole thing. With a shrug of my shoulder I did the homework Iruka gave us, washed up, then went to sleep where I dreamed about cinnamon rolls and ramen noodle.

* * *

Me: Yes another wonderful chapter if I do say so myself

Hinata: I completely agree with you

Naruto: Whatever just hurry and finish mine Sheena-chan

Me: Sure, sure whatever you say ramen boy.

Naruto: Believe it.

Hinata &Me: No never say that phrase again or I will kill you.

Naruto: Ah both of you guys.

Hinata & Me: BELIEVE IT.

Naruto: How come you guys could say it.

Me: well because we just can…

Hinata: Yeah what Sheena-chan said?

Naruto: *Mutters to self* you guys are so mean.

Me: Now for the teams and stuff I talked with some *Looks both ways* people and come to the conclusion to have Hinata Naruto and Sasuke. also Sasuke fit the discription on thid one  
thing really well so yeah...now for the Sensei it's eithr going to be Anko or kakashi.

Me: Sorry for the people who wanted Shino on the team.


	6. Chapter 3 Naruto POV

Me: Okay to clear a few things up. Yura did not rape Naruto but what she did do to him will be in this chapter.

Hinata: A good thing too or I would have had to kill her.

Me: yeah, yeah whatever now on to other things I was on YouTube looking up this band to listen to and guess what…they have a song called monster. How cool is that. They also have a remix to that song…I think I like the remix more than the original but there both really good.

Naruto: leave it to you to like a song titled monster.

Me: *Smacks Naruto on the head and smile* that better not be another I have a twisted mind joke.

Naruto: Oh I would never do that.

Me: that better not be sarcasm

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters that is in the manga.

* * *

Chapter Three Naruto POV

"_Hey Miss you already know my name but what's yours", I asks the lady that just saved my life from those man. She looked at me and giggled._

"_Call me Yura", she said._

_We didn't talk much because I was too afraid of the people in the streets who were glaring at me. We continued walking until we came up to this house. The lawn was very green and there was flower in it two._

"_Is this your house", I ask the woman. She looked at me and smiled._

"_Yes Naruto it is", she answered. She then unlocked the door and ushered me inside before coming in herself. She closed the door then turned to me._

"_Okay Naruto do you know how to wash yourself up", she ask and I nodded._

"_Yeah I do it all the time", I told her. She nodded her head then ushered me up the stairs and into her bathroom._

"_Okay then once I'm done getting the bath ready I'm counting on you to wash up then we're going to put some food in that stomach of yours", she said then turned the knob on the tube and water started coming out. She put the stopper in and the water was now filling up the tube._

"_Now Naruto when the water reach right here", she paused and pointed to the area, "I want you to stop the water and get in okay, now let me go get you a towel and some clothes to wear", she said then left the room._

_I stared here watching the water rise. _

"_Okay Naruto here are the towels and clothes", Yura voice entered the room. I turned around and gave her a smile. She smiled back._

"_Okay now I'm going to get the food started", she said then left._

_I continued to watch the water as it filled the tube. Once it reaches its destination I turned the knob on the tube to stop it. I then closed the door and got out of my clothes._

_One foot before the other and suddenly I was in the tube with the towel in my hands._

_When I finished washing up I pulled the stopper out of the tube and washed as the water went down the drain. I stepped out of the tube and dried off before putting on the clothes and coming down the stairs._

_Walking over to the kitchen I stood in the door way as I waited for Yura to finish her conversation over the phone._

"…_I'm pretty sure he would be able to do things like that the boy was practically murdered and healed just like that", I heard her say._

"… _you don't get it I barely healed him and all his wounds were gone", she said into the phone. There was another pause._

"_..Yeah, Yeah whatever", she said then hanged up._

"_Yura", I called out. She spun around and narrowed her eyes at me._

"_How long were you standing there", she asks and if possible her eyes narrowed even more. _

"_Not long", I told her. She nodded her head and went back to cooking._

_I went to the table and waited for her to bring the food over._

I woke up thanks to the alarm clock. Seriously who made those things? I looked at the time and shot out of my bed only to get tangled by the cover and fall flat on my face. Getting untangled and running to the bathroom I washed up and put on some clothes. When I was done I made me some ramen and ate to my heart desire. When that was done I looked into my money spot only to see nothing.

_Damn, _I mentally swore.

"**Looks like your broke kit", **Kyuubi said while he laughed at my misfortune.

_Oh now you decided to talk you bastard, _I shouted at him. He said nothing and went back to sleep farther proving my claim.

"Looks like I'm going without lunch today then I'll have to see Sarutobi about my money problem", I mutter to myself as I left the apartment.

I walked towards the school ignoring all the villagers that came my way. Once the academy was in sight I entered the building and headed off to my class.

"Okay class today we're going to be learning about Ninjutsu ", Iruka announced.

"ALIGHT", shouted just like some of the other people in the class save a few.

"Now", Iruka said then went on with the theory part of Ninjutsu making me and some other people groan. Right when the bell was about to ring Iruka opened his mouth.

"We won't be doing any of the Jutsu until your third year at the academy", he said crushing a mines few people sprits. The bell ranged and I couldn't get out of the place fast enough.

I ran through the streets of Konoha toward the Hokage office. Climbing the wall like I did the other day I knocked on his window and opened it without bothering to see who was inside.

"Naruto what do you want if you can see I'm in a middle of a meeting", I heard Sarutobi say. Looking around I saw an ANBU with a dog mask on his face.

"I'm sorry Sarutobi", I told him while scratching the back of my head sheepishly. The old man sighed and smoke came out his mouth.

"ANBU dog this is Naruto", he said.

"So what's your real name", I ask him hopping he would tell me.

"Sorry Naruto but he won't be able to tell you that", the old man told me.

…well damn there goes my hope.

"Ah that's okay anyway Sarutobi", Naruto stared when someone busted though the doors. A lady with purple hair and a trench coat entered the room closing the door with a loud bang. He marched right up to the Hokage desk and slammed her hand down on it while glaring Sarutobi in the eyes.

"What is it now Anko", Sarutobi ask monotone.

"Well I was down at the Torture unit to get in with your recommendation they wouldn't let me so I came here.", she explained.

"Okay Anko I'll see into it but for now can you do something else I am in a middle of a meeting", Sarutobi told her. She nodded her head and removed her hand from the desk.

"I guess I can always go mess with Kurenai", she said out loud then jumped out the window.

"Anyway Naruto why are you here", Sarutobi asks. I shook my head.

"Um well…I came here to tell you that I'm all out of money", I informed him. He nodded his head.

"I see", he started, "I won't be able to give you any until tomorrow or the day after that", he told me, I nodded my head.

"That's okay, just give it to me as quick as you can", I told him then left out the same way I came in.

I made my way to my clearing and started practicing my nonexistent control over the fire. I didn't have that long to train so ten minutes before the bell was going to ring I ran towards the academy as fast as I can making it with some time to spare. Once the bell was about to ring the door opened. I looked over to see Hinata walking through.

"Hinata you're cutting it a bit close", Iruka said.

"…Go-gomen nasai", Hinata told him.

"That's okay just hurry to your seat", Iruka said and Hinata headed to her seat.

Iruka then talked some more about Ninjutsu and all it can to and more shit like that. Granted knowing how Ninjutsu work is a good idea but we should be spending more time on actually doing the jutsu.

"**You're just saying that because you suck at test taking portion",** Kyuubi spoke.

_You must be bored or something…what you didn't get your monthly entertainment two days ago, _I mentally ask the giant ass fur ball in my head…stomach?

Kyuubi said nothing…damn bastard.

Iruka continued to go on and on about Ninjutsu ignorant to all the people who wasn't paying any attention. Once the bell ranged I was last to leave the class. When I finally got out of the academy building I walked to Ichiraku.

"Hey Naruto", Teuchi said. I nodded at him.

"Are you here for some ramen", he asks.

"Nope just here to say hi", I told them. Teuchi opened his mouth to say something when his daughter Ayame hit him on the back of her head.

"Hi Naruto", she greeted, "And I think it's great that your taking time out of your busy schedule just to say hi to us", she said while shooting a glare at her father.

"Yeah Naruto its good that your just here to say hi", he told me sheepishly. I nodded my head.

"So how's it going", I said trying to make small talk. We talked for a couple of hours between their breaking periods. When it got to be too late and they had to lock up I told them goodnight and went home.

I washed up and dressed in my night clothes. Taking out one of my textbooks from the academy I skimmed through it and only read the things that sounded interesting to me. When it was around twelve I put the book up and went to sleep.

"_Here you go Naruto", Yura told me as she set the plate down on the table._

"_Thank you Yura", I said and dug in. when I was done eating she took me upstairs again but we didn't go to the bathroom like last time._

"_Okay Naruto this is your room", she said as she opened the door. _

_The room had orange walls and it had a bed in the middle. On one side was a dresser with a TV close by it. The other side held a closet and a chest which could only be filled with toys._

"_Thank you Yura", I shouted and ran into the room._

"_Ah don't mention it squirt", she replied. I nodded my head and started playing with the toys in the chest. An hour later the door open and Yura voice entered the room._

"_Naruto it's time for you to go to sleep there should be some pajamas in the closet for you", she said then left the room again. I got dressed then went to bed._

_When I woke up the next morning I rubbed my eye then went down stairs to see Yura talking to some man in the kitchen. When the man pointed to me she turned around and places a smile on her face, a smile that seemed fake _(Hey a rhyme)_._

"_Hey Naruto why don't you go wash up and I can get breakfast ready", she told me. I nodded my head and did as she said. When I was done I put on some different clothes from what I had on and went back down stairs. When I entered the kitchen the man was gone and Yura told me to sit down at the table. I did as she said and she put a plate of pancakes down in front of me. When I was done eating she made me go wash my hands then told me I could play in the back yard but I couldn't go anywhere else. I told her okay and did as she said._

_A week later_

_It was nighttime and I felt as though someone was picking me up. Opening my eyes I saw Yura was carrying me around the village. When she notices I was awake she told me to be quiet and continued to wherever she was going. She then started walking when we made it over to the bad side of the village. She took me inside a house and sat me down._

"_Is this him", a voice asks her._

"_Yeah", she replied, "Now where's my money"._

_The voice laughed._

"_Is this your first time doing this", the person ask, "You don't get the money until someone buys". She nodded her head and the person took us over to another part of the house._

"_Set him here we'll begin in an hour do whatever you want until then but if you're not back in time to get the money then you lose", the person told Yura. She nodded her head again and was about to leave._

"_Yura", I called out to her. She turned to look at me and sneered._

"_What do you want", she asks._

"_Where are you going where am I what's going on", I ask._

"_Silly, silly little Naruto", she said, "just stay here and wait your turn" she finished then left the room. Once an hour passed Yura came back and everything was set._

"_So all I have to do it wait right", she ask somebody._

"_Yeah now put him on that stage over there", the man said. Yura did as she was told. After awhile lights were turned on and there was a crowd of people in front of me. I looked around and saw that there were other people on the stage with me as well. Most of them were my age._

"_Okay everybody calm down so we could do this", the man shouted into the microphone and everybody was silent. _

"_Okay now we all know why you guys are here so let's skip that step and go right to it", he said then went over to me, "This right here is the demon child and from the person who had him before can vouch for me when I say that he bounce back fast", he said, "A broken leg was among other gruesome things were healed way before someone was able to heal him also poison doesn't affect him that much the person told me herself that she fed him some poison in his food and he didn't even notice"._

_Yura fed me poison, I thought as I saw the pictures of me on the screen after I got a beaten. That happened just a week ago before I met Yura._

"_So we'll start the bidding at a thousand dollars", the man announced._

_The amount of money went higher and higher until nobody wanted to go pass the last man amount. After the man said sold them person who won came up on the stage and smiled an ugly smile at me._

"_He he Naruto looks like you're going to working for me from now on", he said. I felt something stick me in my neck and everything went black._

I woke up with a start and took a sharp intake of breath as I tried to calm myself down. Looking out my window I saw that the sun was up. I looked over at me alarm clock then got out of my bed. It was eight O'clock I was late for school.

Me: What do you think and to tell you right now the man didn't rape Naruto. Also the next chapter would be in Sasuke POV then we go into the future with them at their last year at the academy.

* * *

Hinata: Ah yes Sasuke POV… you already started on it right Sheena-chan.

ME: *Rubs back of head sheepishly* Well you see I did start on it but um then I got a good idea for a future chapter that happens after Sasuke so um…I started writing that one.

Sasuke: So you just went pass my chapter.

Me: Ah don't worry I might not have written it but I do know how it's going to look.

Sasuke: Still you passed my chapter.

Me: Ah don't blow a gasket your chapter is all good I have it saved in my mind I'll never forget it.

Naruto: Never say never Sheena-chan

Me: Shut up before I kill you.

Naruto: Shutting.

Me: Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Whatever

Sasuke POV

(Seven years old)

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing. Washing up I ran down the stairs to the kitchen to greet my mother, father, and brother. Once I made it to the kitchen I saw my mother over the stove. After I greeted her she told me to sit down at the table and I did. A little while later my father came into the kitchen and sat down at the table after getting him something to eat.

"Hello father", I said. He looked up at me and nodded his head.

"Good morning Sasuke how is your training going", he asks. I ducked my head and blush.

"I'm still not able to make a big fire", I told him. He nodded his head again.

"You will have to fix that Sasuke", he sighs.

He was disappointed in me. He always was.

My brother walked into the room later. He looked like he didn't get much sleep last night. I greeted him and he nodded his head at me then sat down. Mother brought all of us breakfast and we started eating. After we was done father told us to stay sitting and mother got up to put the plates in the sink.

"Yes father", I ask. He sighed again.

"Sasuke today your starting the ninja academy", he started, "I believe that going there you will get more help than just your training at home", he finished.

He was disappointed in me.

"And Itachi you are going to take him there", he said then stood up to leave. Once he was gone I looked over to my brother.

"Big brother do you think after the academy that you could help me train", I ask him. He looked over at me like he was searching for something. He then sighed and looked away.

"We'll see", he said then stood up, "Now come on". I stood up and followed after him.

We walked through the resident everybody greeting us and we were giving our own greeting back. When we made it to the gates we greeted the guards then made our way to the academy passing people on the away. Once we made it to the academy he took me to the office. They gave us our information and greeted Itachi and ask him how he was doing. When they were done talking brother took me to my class. He knocks on the door and a man came to it. He had his hair in a ponytail and there was a mark across his noise.

"Hello my names Iruka you must be Itachi", he said greeting my brother. He then turned to me, "And you must be Sasuke". I nodded my head along with my brother.

"Okay then", he started and made a follow motion with his hand. I followed him into the classroom turning back to look for my brother when I was inside only to see that he was already gone.

"Okay class we have a new student today", he said then looked at me, "Sasuke why don't you tell the class about yourself". I nodded my head and stepped up a little.

"Hello my names Sasuke Uchiha ", I said loud enough for the whole class to hear me. Most of the people said hello back, and the one who didn't just nodded their head in my direction.

"Okay Sasuke pick a seat", Iruka-sensei told me. I nodded my head and went to sit over by the window. Once I sat down Iruka started talking about what we would be doing this year and the different levels of mission there were.

"Now class this year we also are going to be brushing on the subject of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but we will not go any farther because this year we will mainly be working on your taijutsu stan", Iruka had to stop in his sentence because there was a loud bang as someone entered the room. I turned my head to look at the person who just came in. It was a boy around my age. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a bright orange come-kill-me jumpsuit and he had whisker marks on his face. He turned to look at Iruka and smiled sheepishly as a nervous chuckle escapes his lips. I turned to look at Iruka to see his reaction. He went through a couple of seals as he stalked up to the blond haired boy.

"NARUTO YOUR LATE", he shouted at the boy as his head grew bigger then what it was. Th boy, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while his sheepish smile grew bigger.

"Yeah…sorry I was late you see I what happen was".

"Naruto I don't want to hear your excuses just sit down in your seat", Iruka told him. He nodded his head and went to sit two seats away from mines. He turned to look at me and raised a brow before facing forward again.

Weird.

"Okay class", Iruka started. He then started his lecture.

When school was over I got up and waited for my dad or brother to come and pick me up. As I waited I saw a group of girls make their way over to me. Once they got within a good distance of me they stopped in their track and just stared at me while giggling. I felt like an animal in the zoo. People staring at you while pointing and laughing…only the difference was that it was all girls and that they were just giggling like there were too shy to greet me.

"Hello", I greeted them since it was obvious that they weren't going to say anything.

They started screeching and squirming as they ran the rest of the way to me like a heard of animal attacking their prey. That was crazy metaphor…right. Once they got to me they crowed all around me while screaming my ears off. They were touching me and kissing me like I was a shiny new toy that they just had to have. Fearing for my life and the rest of my clothes I ran for my life away from the group of rabid girls who were chasing after me.

I ran into the boy bathroom and his as I waited for the group of girls to give up and go home. I stayed in the bathroom for what seemed like hours (Several minutes), and when I came out brother was standing there with an amused expression in his eyes as one eyebrow was raised.

"Come one Sasuke we were supposed to be home a few minutes ago father wants to take us somewhere", he said but the way he spoke father sent a little chill down my spine.

I nodded my head and followed him home.

Once we got there, father told me to dress in something formal because we were going over to the Hyuugas again. I sigh and nodded my head. I didn't really like the Hyuugas, well no one in my clan particular did, but I didn't like them for a different reason. My clan and the Hyuugas are the two strongest in Konoha. So they always fought with each other to see who was the strongest. Yet I could care less about that. What I don't like about them is their eyes and emotionless expression.

Whenever I have to go visit all I see are white eyes with no expression on their face. That is creepy as hell.

When I was done getting dressed I came downstairs into the living room where mother, father, and brother were waiting for me.

"Sasuke be faster next time", father berated me. I nodded my head. He nodded his heads out of satisfaction and left the house. We followed behind him.

Once we got to the Hyuuga gate the guards told us we could go in and he did as they said. A member from the family came up to us and led us to the dining room where she then sat us down.

"Hiashi-sama and the other should be in shortly", she said with a bow then left the room.

What was she a secretary?

I let out a small silent sigh and looked around the room. There was painting on the bare white walls. There was small table with plants on there and guess what…the vase the plant were in…yeah that's white too.

The sound of a sliding door caught my attention and I turned my head to the source of the sound. In walked Hiashi, who was holding hands with a young girl (Younger than me), and the Elders. They each took a seat and waited for the food to be served. There was hardly any talking except for the complements father and mother would give them and the thank you they would say back. When we were done eating a group of Hyuugas came in and took the plates from us taking them into the kitchen.

"Now then", Hiashi started, "Since we are done eating let's get down to business". Father nodded his head.

"Yes let's", he said.

"Now, it is under my impression that you cam here to get a betrothed between one of your son and my daughter", Hiashi said while waving his hand over to the girl sitting by his side.

"Ah yes that would be correct", father said, "We we're hoping you would agree to a betrothed between my youngest son and your daughter". Hiashi raised a brow.

"Oh and which son were you thinking of marrying off", he ask.

Something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. I looked over there and behind the screen I saw an outline of somebody who looked like she or he was running away from somebody. Once the person was out of sight I could see two grownups running passed. The next time I saw them it was when the two grownups looked like they were running away. One got away but the outline of the kid jumped on the unfortunate one and hit him or her. The other grownup came back and started pulling the kid of his or her partner. The kid turned on the person who was pulling him or her off the other one and tried to attack him or her. When that didn't work the person stopped struggling and just gave up. It looked like they time the kid up and put him or her in a cage. I looked around with my eyes and to my surprise no one else saw this they just kept on talking about a betrothed

This place is creepy.

The sliding door opened again and a Hyuuga entered. She went up to Hiashi and whispered something in his ear. He whispered something back and she left.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, please continue", Hiashi said.

"Oh yes well we were thinking of marrying my youngest son to your daughter", father said, "Yet Mikoto wanted Sasuke to marry someone closer to his age and was wondering if there was anybody who fit that description", he finished.

"Ah you must mean my other daughter", Hiashi said with a raised brow.

"Um yeah", mother started, "Hinata that was her name…I heard that she went on a training trip yet she closer to Sasuke age then Hanabi over here no offense".

Hiashi raised his hand.

"None taken", he started, "I too would want my daughter to be married to someone in her age group", he said, "Yet I was planning to marry Hinata off to someone else", he said his voice never leaving the tone it was in.

"Ah that is very reasonable", father said, "Yet Hanabi is still close to Sasuke age", said father. Hiashi nodded his head.

"I agree", he started, "I deeply apologies but I have to cut this meeting short something happened that I have to see too", he said, "I will have to give you my answer on a later date".

Father and mother nodded their heads.

"That is alright", father said then stood. We followed after him.

"No need to get someone to show us the way out", father said then left with us trailing after him.

Once we made it home I went to wash up and dress in something comfortable. When I was done I went to look for my brother. I saw him leaving the house and I ran up to him.

"What is it Sasuke", he ask me.

"Big brother will you train with me now", I ask him hope filling my eyes. He flicked me on my forehead with is finger.

"Later Sasuke", he said then turned to leave. I sighed and headed towards the training ground by the lake.

I'm going to make the fire come with help or not.

* * *

Three months later

I was running away from the group of rabid girls again only this time I couldn't see a boy bathroom in site. So I continued to run until they gave up. It took them thirty minutes until they got tired of chasing me and went home. Sending a prayer to Kami-sama I took a deep breath and made my way home. When I got to the gates everything seemed to quiet down. I walked around yet saw nobody. The eerie silence was annoying. I continued to walk when I tripped over something. Looking at what I tripped over I screamed.

"Uncle", I shouted at him, "Uncle wake up", I continued to shout yet he didn't move. I put my hands on him to shake him when I felt something hot and liquidly. Removing my hands from him I looked at them to see red all over my hands/

My uncle was dead.

I looked around and saw others on the ground just like him.

"Aunty", I shouted and ran over to her. "Aunty please wake up", I cried yet knew it was a lose clause. I felt someone staring at me but when I looked up over at the building no one was there. A thought had hit me.

"Father…mother", I shouted and ran towards the house. Once I reached the house I went inside shouting everywhere. I came up to a door that was closed. I banged on it and twisted the knob until it bulged and opened. Once I went inside I saw Brother standing over father with a sword in his hand and mother on the ground bleeding.

"Itachi what is the meaning of this", father shouted at him. Brother stared at him but said nothing. He raised his sword and brought it down on father. Father fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Father", I shouted. I tore my eyes away from him and stared at my brother.

"Brother what's going on why did you kill father", I shouted at him.

"It was to test my new abilities", he answered. I was shocked.

"You killed mother and father along with the rest just to test you knew abilities", I shouted at him. He stared at me.

"Yes", he answered like it was nothing. He then started to walk closer to me. Scared I moved backward until I fell.

"Would you like to see", he said. His eyes start to spin and suddenly I was standing in the room even though I had just fallen a few seconds ago.

"What is this", I shouted at him.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan", he told me. "In this world I am in control".

Images of mother and father getting cut by his sword entered my sight. I screamed from the horror of it. I screamed for him to stop. When it was finally over I was back on the floor gasping for air. When I calmed down I saw brother standing there looking at me.

"I shall let you live so you can surpass me", he spoke, "The Mangekyou Sharingan to get that you must kill your closet friend Sasuke-kun".

I stuttered confused.

"I shall let you live because it would be worthless to kill somebody like you", he said then started to walk away. He stopped and turned to look at me. "My foolish little brother… if you want to kill me…curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life…runaway…runaway and cling to your pitiful life. And some day when you have the same 'eyes' as me come before me", he said then disappeared.

I fell to the floor. And blackness entered my vision.

* * *

ONE year later

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock that was ringing. I got out of bed and went to wash up. When that was done I put on some clothes. I sighed and left the house. I made my way to the academy. Once there I ignored all the squealing girls and glaring boys as I made my way to my classroom. Once there I sat down in my seat waiting for the class to start. When everybody came in and settled down Iruka started his teaching. Some minutes later the sound of the door opened and a girl with bluish black hair stepped in. She looked around the room before going up to Iruka. They talked for some time until he addressed the class.

"Okay class we have a new student her name is Hinata Hyuuga", he said.

So this was the heir to the Hyuuga clan.

"Yes Sakura", Iruka said.

"Um Iruka-sensei shouldn't she be put in a younger grade because she missed three years", Sakura ask.

"No Sakura because she already know the material so they bumped her up to this grade", Iruka said.

How come we haven't seen her before?

Yeah well I could have asked that but really do you think I care.

"Okay Hinata tell us about yourself", Iruka said. She went own about saying whatever she liked to do. Iruka continued to ask her question and she answered them.

I just hope she's not another fan girl.

Iruka was about to say something when the idiot entered the room. It seemed by how they talked to each other that Naruto knew the Hyuuga from somewhere. Not caring I went to look out the window. I'll start paying attention when Iruka start teaching.

I felt someone eyes own me and turned to see the Hyuuga staring at me.

Hyuugas have weird eyes from the Byakugan but hers are just plain creepy. When she seemed satisfied by what she saw she stopped looked at me and turned to look at Iruka. Iruka told her to pick a seat and she went to sit in the back.

The whole school day was boring. Everything Iruka talked about I already knew. I don't see the reason why I Uchiha Sasuke have to stay in the academy for kids while I could already be doing missions and learn the tougher stuff so I could be able to get Itachi.

"_You'll never be strong enough",_ I heard a voice whisper by me as I walked home. I looked around to see that I'm the only one in the street. Shrugging my shoulders I make my way to my house. Once I entered I walked past the room where my parents were killed in when I heard a noise. Curious as to what could get in there I entered the room only to see Itachi standing over my parents with a smile on his face.

I blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see that I was on the floor. I sat up and looked to see where I was at. Realizing that I was at I scrambled out of the room closing and locking the door. I went to my room and washed up. Looking at the clock I saw that it was time for the academy. I dressed up and headed to the retched school. Why they keep me here I have no idea. I walked into the school and went to me seat. I notice how all the girls were looking at me with hearts in their eyes. And why wouldn't they.

I'm Sasuke Uchiha.

_Yet none of the girls here were worth my time. _

I made my way to my classroom and sat down. Wonder what lame excuse for a lecture the teacher would give us this time. Everything he teaches I already know and why wouldn't I.

I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I should be out of this baby academy already.

I scoffed when somebody bumped into me.

I turned around and stared into the pupil less eyes from the Hyuuga girl.

Her all white eyes…did I tell you that I thought they were creepy.

I glared at her.

How dare she bump into me, Sasuke Uchiha. Just because she's a Hyuuga doesn't mean she's more important than me. So what is she's the heir.

"G-gomen n-nasai", she stuttered out quietly.

"Hn", I grunted out then went to my seat.

She better not be a fan girl.

Iruka started the class like all the others. But today we're actually doing something I can hopefully benefit from. The first people who fought were all crap. Then it was the Hyuuga versus Sakura, the annoying pink haired harpy.

The Hyuuga won.

Now I was up going against the dead last.

Why am I going against the dead last…it just isn't right. How am I supposed to test myself when I have to go against someone who would most likely die on their first mission.

I let out a sigh.

Better get this over with.

I got home and put my stuff in my room. After washing up I went and got me something to eat. Once done I washed the plates and went out back to practice my moves. Fighting air is better than the dead last…at least the air could knock me down.

After I was done practicing I went back inside and sat in my room going over some scrolls that I got from the compound library. It was around midnight when I finally put everything up and got ready for bed.

"_Hate Sasuke",_ I heard Itachi voice say loud and clear like he was in the room with me right now. _"Hate me Sasuke and only then will you be able to kill me"._

I glared at the shadows on the wall as I listen to that voice say the same thing over and over again. Then images started to appear. Images of my mother and father lying on the floor covered in blood as Itachi stood over them. A predatory glare was in his eyes as he held up a sword covered in blood, the blood of our parents.

"_Hate me Sasuke then you can kill me", _the voice started again, _"Hate Sasuke it'll make you stronger and then you can kill me Sasuke-kun hate me curse me then kill me Little Brother"._

Both mother and father rose from the ground still covered in blood and sickly looking. They started crawling towards me.

"_Hate Sasuke-kun hate and get stronger". _They chanted over and over again as they crawled closer to me.

I snapped my eyes closed.

"This is not real", I chanted over and over again inside my head and out loud. When I felt everything had calmed down and I couldn't hear their chanting any more I opened my eyes only to meet Itachi Mangekyou Sharingan eyes.

"_Hate Sasuke", _he said then disappeared.

I yelled and jumped a little. When the image disappeared I put one hand over my heart and took deep breaths. Once I calmed down I laid my head on my pillow and went to sleep but not before thinking.

_If that is what you wish. I will hate you Itachi and I will use my hate to get stronger and then I will kill you…I will avenge my clan._

Me: Haha What do you guys think about Sasuke POV.

Hinata: Sasuke doesn't have the same problem as me do he.

Me: *In doctor jacket* well you see Sasuke *Clear throat* Uchiha suffers from Hallucinations, delusions, and he has a narcissist personality. So no Hinata he doesn't suffer from the same things you…although I can make you have Hallucinations too if you want.

Hinata: Ah I don't think so.

Me: Whatever I'll let you sleep on it…well seeing as we have Sasuke in here now how about we go into a little time skip say a few years (Last year at the academy).

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: Yeah time skip.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Okay here it the long awaited chapter of Monster. On to other news. I been thinking and i Think i should keep Monster in Hinata POV and make another one if you people will want me to that will be in Naruto POV only. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Naruto. Happy now... let's just start the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8. Hinata POV

Three Year later

"_Hinata",_ I heard Haruka say as I lay in my bed.

"Yes", I answered out loud.

"_You're going to be late if you don't hurry up", _she replied. I nod my head and sat up on my bed I then turned to my nightstand where my clock was at. Seeing the time I once again nod my head.

"Your right", I told her and walked into the bathroom. I entered the room and walked over to the tube. I turned the water on and waited for it to reach a good level before turning it off.

"_You seem depressed", _Haruka stated.

"Hm", I said as I watch the water rise, "does it seem like that", I ask her. Haruka was quiet for a while before speaking.

"_Well you were lying in your bed for an hour before moving", _she said. I nodded my head slowly.

"I was just thinking", I told her and turned the water off. Haruka made a humming sound before speaking again.

"_About what", _she ask.

"Well today is the first day to the last year of the academy", I started, "After this I'll have to be put on a team and do actual missions." In the academy they would give us mock missions to show us what we were going to be doing once we left the academy. A lot of people were made when they realized were going to be doing chores for other people. Even the Uchiha boy had a sissy fit.

"Hm", Haruka muttered. I said nothing. The longer I talked to Haruka the colder my water get. So I stripped out of my nightwear. Putting one foot in the water to determine the temperature I then put the rest of my body in when I felt that it was to my likings.

"_So you want the same class that you always had", _Haruka started, _"Don't you hate that class."_

I let out a soft laugh and shook my head as I leaned back into the tube.

"True there are some people in the class that I just can't stand *cough* pinky *cough* and don't get me started on chicken head", I said, "But I have a good relationship with Iruka-sensei and he doesn't tell Hiashi everything I do or don't do like the other teachers."

For the first three years that I been in the academy they would change your teacher ever now and then because they need to teach us different things. Now when the last year comes they would stick us with one teacher and we would learn from them until we become genins where they stick us with a jounin teacher to learn from. So whenever I get another teacher they would tell Hiashi on me about the littlest thing.

_Flashback_

"_Damn it", I muttered as I ran towards the academy. Someone had messed with my alarm clock making me wake up late. I continued to run dodging people and saying sorry to the people who I don't have the fortune of dodging. _

"_Hinata your slowing down", Haruka shouted at me effortlessly scaring the shit out of me._

_**I know now don't shout in my head like that I gives me a headache, **__I told her._

"_Yeah well stop slowing down", she told me. I mentally shook my head and continued running towards the academy._

_I'm going to be so late._

"_You won't if you take the ankle weights off", Haruka said._

_A sigh escape my lips as I pushed myself to go faster then what I was doing. During my second year (Everyone else fifth) at the academy I had ask Kurenai if there was a way to increase my speed and she gave me some weights. _

_**I can't do that, **__I told her,__** people are bound to see me then they will tell Hiashi and the whole process will start all over again.**_

_She stayed quiet after that. I didn't question her unusual quietness because it wasn't so unusual anymore. I ran the rest of the way to the academy. I made it inside the school building right when the bell ranged. Class has started and the teacher was taking attendance right when I entered the room. She looked up from her attendance sheet and glared at me._

"_Your late to class again Hinata", she told me._

"_Go-gomen na-nasai Crow-sensei", I apologized as I tried to catch my breath and fight the natural action of rolling my eyes at the lady. _

_She nodded her head._

"_Expect a call home", she told me._

_This time I did roll my eyes and a few choice words escape my lips as I made my way to me seat. No one heard me because I was whispering them silently. When I got home a branch member came up to me (with a glare on his face) and told me nervously that Hiashi wanted to see me. Which I didn't get (Not the Hiashi wanting me part) if they were scared of me why glare. Nodding my head at the branch member I walked away from him and towards Hiashi office._

"_Come in", Hiashi said once I came up to the door._

_**He must have his Byakugan on, **__I thought. As I entered the room Hiashi told me to take a seat in front of his desk. I did so and notice Crow-sensei was sitting down on the next to mine._

"_What is this I hear about you being late to class", Hiashi spoke. A sigh escape my lips._

"_Well", I started, "Someone had came into my room for whatever reason and messed with my alarm clock." He seems to go over my words a little in his mind before opening his mouth._

"_And where is Kurenai", he ask, "Isn't she suppose to make sure you get to the academy on time."_

"_Well father", I said the disgust hidden deep within my voice, "Kurenai couldn't take me to the academy because she is currently on a mission", I told him, "Also her job is to just take me to and from school and to make sure I am safe on our way to the academy or from the academy. Nowhere in her job description is it stated that she had to come into the compound, wake me up, and get me dressed so I can be on time", I told him. My voice then did a one eighty as I forgot Crow was still in the room, "If I am late for the academy then she is late for whatever she has to d. I do not want her to be late for her things because I am late. So the only reason I could ever be late to the academy is if someone mess with my alarm clock or you hold me up."_

_Well I guess it safe to say that Crow sensei was shock and Hiashi was glaring at me. Eh I think the glaring is better than the shock for Crow sensei is known as a gossiper and with this amount of materials she would have a field day. Though does that make me twisted to want the glaring._

"_Honey you're already twisted in the head", Haruka exclaimed. "Don't comment, pay attention", she told me._

_I did just s she said._

"_Tell me", Hiashi said addressing Crow, "Was Hinata late any other time than today."_

"_Yes she was", Crow answered. _

"Bitch_", I though and Haruka said._

"_I was only late to your class once and that was today", I lied._

"_Hinata I have to take the attendance I should know just who was on time and who was not", she said in a snotty I'm better than you voice._

"_Keyword", I almost shouted at her, "You _should _know and besides Kurenai could vouch for me ", I told her my voice going into a monotone…tone "It's not good to lie to a Hyuuga so I would choose to tell the truth than to anger one of us."_

_**I think I glared at her, **__I thought as I saw her eyed wide to an impossible length._

"_Hinata", Hiashi raised his voice at me. Taking my eyes away from the evil old woman, I stared at my father who was glaring daggers at me._

"_I shall wait for Kurenai to come back before I make any decision", he said to Crow-sensei while still staring at me, "Hinata", he spoke, "Don't let me hear about you being late again."_

_Nodding my head I left the room before he dismissed me._

Flash back ends.

"_You better be lucky Kurenai was on a mission or you would have gotten your ass handed to you", _Haruka said then started laughing.

A sigh escape my lips as I thought about Kurenai.

Pulling the stopper out the tube I watch as the water drain from the tube getting smaller and smaller until it was all gone. And I only one thought entered my mind.

_I'm cold._

I sighed, got out the tube, and grabbed a towel. Once I had dried off and had the towel around me I left the bathroom. I went over top my closet and picked out some random clothes that I'm sure if people actually saw my shirts they would think twice about me. I put on some standard Shinobi pants and sandals along with my jacket. Today it was lavender.

Looking over at my nightstand a sigh escapes my lip as my eyes landed on a bottle of medication and a glass of water. I picked up the bottle and took a pill out. With the help of the water I was able to take the pill.

And let me tell you taking pills suck majorly.

"_These pills has less effect on my than the other ones", _Haruka told me. I nodded my head.

_I guess I got to use to the other ones these are just a stronger dose, _I told her. Haruka didn't say anything as her presence left my mind.

Over the years Hiashi and the elders changed my medication a total of three times. The last one didn't have that much effect on me and this one is just a stronger dosage of it. Just because it didn't have that much effect on blocking Haruka voice it still had some side effects to it. Shaking my head to clear it I started on my way out the compound.

_The faster I'm out if her the better it is for everybody, _I thought.

Once I stepped out the Hyuuga compound I saw Kurenai. She was standing on the opposite side of the street, her face emotionless as she stared at the compound. She hates the place almost as much as I do. Once her eyes landed on me she let a small smile appear on her face as she cross the street towards me.

"Hello Hinata", she greeted me. Her red eyes quickly showed worry as she came closer to me. My eyes immediately went to her neck. I winced as I saw that the scare was still there.

"Go-gomen n-nasai", I apologize. Her eyes harden yet worry was rolling off of her in waves.

"It was not your fault Hinata so stop apologizing", she told me. I nodded my head but kept my gaze downward as we walked to the academy. It was silent since Kurenai didn't want to say anything to ruin the quietness. But it was getting on my nerves. Yet before I could ask her anything we made it to the academy.

"Do you want me to stay until you find your classroom teacher", Kurenai ask. I shook my head.

"Th-that's okay", I told her and entered the room.

_This is going to be a long year, _I thought as I went up to the bulletin board that had our sensei names and room number on it.

* * *

Me: Hey I finally updated surprisingly this didn't take me that long to write. I already had most of it written done I just had to change a few things and just leave a whole section out. Now just in case i confused a some people.

The Academy starts training them at the age of Six. Hinata entered the Academy at the age of nine meaning she missed three years. Its now three years later meaning they are all twelve or going to be twelve soon.

And i know this chapter wasn't that long i guess i should apologize but i want to know if you guys would like it if i put this story all Hinata POV and just make another one that's all in Naruto POV before continuing with the story.

Eh well i kept you guys from pressing the review long enough so until next time XD


End file.
